


Elizabeth "Doc" O'Neil Drabbles

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Elizabeth "Doc" O'Neil [4]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: O'Neil is new OC of mine and I thought it would be fun to post some drabbles, notes, headcanons etc. about her until I could get a proper fic up.  If you want to know more about her, or just send me some questions, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.comI think it might be helpful if writers start showing their W.I.P.s.  If anything it'll shed a light on all the work we actually do.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Original Character(s), Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Reader, Hawkeye Pierce/OC, Hawkeye Pierce/Original Character, Hawkeye Pierce/Original Female Character
Series: Elizabeth "Doc" O'Neil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611625
Comments: 44
Kudos: 36





	1. Character Bio

### Captain Elizabeth “Doc” O’Neil

##  **_Basics_ **

Full Name: Elizabeth Joanna O’Neil

Nicknames: Doc, Liz, Lizzie

Birthday: April 7th, 1922

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

##  **_Appearance_ **

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Skin Tone: Fair

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Chestnut

Hairstyle: Long and curled, usually worn up in a braid or bun

Makeup: Light to non-existent

Build: Slim, but has some muscles under there, subtle hourglass shape

Height: 5’2’’

Style: Rarely seen out of uniform or scrubs; in civilian ware, leans on the conservative, but sophisticated side, strives for Ingrid Bergman

##  **_Personality_ **

General Personality Traits: Reserved, Compassionate, Studious

Strengths: Empathy, Intelligence, Independence

Flaws: Stubborn, Overthinker, Pride

Habits And Mannerisms: Speaks in a very formal manner, has habit of standing perfectly still when she’s thinking and therefor mistaken as part of the furniture

Secrets: Aborted her pregnancy by her first husband; she knew being pregnant meant she’d be shipped back home and expected to stay there. She decided it was best to abort the pregnancy in order to stay in France and continue her duties as nurse.

Regrets: Not being more open with people about her thoughts and emotions

Skills/Talents: Top notch surgeon, talented dancer, pretty good singer

Likes: French Wine, Jazz Music, Reading

Dislikes: Beer, People Who Are Condescending, Rain 

Sense of Humor: Subtle and dry as one of Hawkeye’s Martini’s

Guilty Pleasure: Dime store romance novels, dressing up and wearing make up for no other reason than to just look pretty

Defining Moment: When a new batch of soldiers comes into the 4077, she starts talking to a young man who needs surgery on his arm. He tells her he wants to go home, and he’s not even supposed to be there; he lied about his age and is only just 17. During the surgery, she “accidentally” cuts a nerve in his arm. It’s not enough for him to lose complete function, but enough for the boy to be honorably discharged for medical reasons. Hawkeye talks to her about it afterwards where she confesses, she’d gladly give every single solider they brought in nerve damaged if she knew she wouldn’t be court martialed. 

##  **_Relationships_ **

Family: Phillis O’Neil (Mother), Frank O’Neil (Father)

Friends: Margaret Houlihan, Hawkeye Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt, Radar O’Reilly, Maxwell Klinger

Rivals: Frank Burns, most male doctors outside of the 4077

Lovers: Henri Laurent (husband: deceased), Hawkeye (eventually…maybe…depends on who you ask)

Relationship Status: Single

Reputation: As Hawkeye once put it, “She’s the type of woman you have to take your hat off to, wear a tie, ask her father’s permission and all the other formalities.”

##  **_Miscellaneous_ **

Current Residence: 4077th MASH Unit, Korea

Collections: Jazz Records

Accent: Standard American

Voice: Warm, clear and precise

Signature Quote: “Are you ready to get to work?”

Song: [Why Am I So Romantic by Lilian Roth](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2sQEvmBy1OQgzxRn3F9Lnh&t=YWRjNTViMTEzYjBhNGRlYjNjYjk0YjZjNGU5YjVmNzZkOTIyZDEwNCxQUDU1SkFPcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AZsvE6Oe0MPlq5C_wd7rtVg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190429433329%2Fcaptain-elizabeth-doc-oneil&m=1)

##  **_Backstory_ **

She was born April 7th, 1922 to Phillis and Frank O’Neil in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Her family was securely upper middle class providing her the means and education to pursue a career in medicine. Her parents secretly hoped she’d meet a nice doctor while in school, drop out, and settle down with a family, but Elizabeth flatly refused. The only thing to take her out of med school was war being declared. 

In 1942, she volunteered for service and was shipped off the France as a field nurse. There she met Henri Laurent, a Frenchmen who fled France when Germany invaded only to join up and go back to fight. They had a whirlwind romance which ended with them being married after only knowing each other for six months. It wasn’t meant to last, as not six months after that Henri was killed in battle.

Elizabeth stayed on until the war ended where she was promoted from war nurse to widow of the honored dead. Afterwards, she went back to the states to finish her education just in time for another war to be declared in Korea. With her MD in hand, she volunteered and was shipped off to join the 4077 MASH unit.


	2. Random Dialogue Dump

“I can’t be just a good doctor, I have to be the best. If I’m just a good doctor there are scores of men who are capable of taking my place. If I make a mistake, it’s not due to human error, it’s because I’m a woman. If I show any reaction be it fear or grief or disgust, they say I can’t handle it. That I’m too emotional and that a diligent, logically driven man should be in my place. Because that’s what men are, right? Disciplined. Unfeeling. Logical. And so to be taken even remotely seriously, I must be all those things at all times. Because one slip, one hint of fear or vulnerability, and it’s over. Everything I’ve worked for will be gone.”

* * *

“That’s! Because! She’s! Shy!” Margaret yelled, hitting him with the pillow on each word for emphasis. “Go and apologize!”

* * *

“Doctor O’Neil.”

“What?”

“My name is Doctor O’Neil, or Captain, if you like. Not miss.”

Oh, she was one of those, Hawkeye mused to himself. This could turn itself around. 

“Right this way, Doc.” 

“Doctor.”

“That’s what I said.”

* * *

“Captain Pierce.”

“Call me Hawkeye.”

“Captain Pierce.”

* * *

“Okay, what’s with the Captain Pierce? Why do you insist on calling me Captain Pierce?”

“Why do you insist on call me Doc?”

Hawkeye blinked. A gear turned, something clicked and a lightbulb sparked to life. She was messing with him. Doctor Elizabeth J. O’Neil was messing with him.

O’Neil watched him in amusement as her lip curled into a subtle smile. “Now, Captain Pierce, are you ready to get to work?”

“Whatever you say, Doc.”

* * *

“I don’t like it when you call me Hawkeye. It gives anxiety. Something bad always happens when you call me Hawkeye.”

* * *

“Doc!” He couldn’t see through the smoke and dirt. It filled his mouth and his lungs, forcing him to cough through his calls. “Doc!”

Nobody answered back. Panic started to take over. Where the hell was she?

“Liz!”

“Hawkeye?” 

His heart leapt as he ran towards the voice. “Liz!”

* * *

“Hawkeye–”

“Stop. Just stop it with the Hawkeye, alright? You’re going to be fine. I’m going to get you out of here, and you’re going to be just fine.”

“Whatever you say, Captain Pierce.”

* * *

“I can’t just sleep with O’Neil. She’s the kind of women you take your hat off for, wear a tie, ask her father’s permission and all the other formalities.” 

“Are you saying if we were back home, you’d do all those things?” B.J. countered. 

“No. It’s too much work. Just thinking about it makes me exhausted.”

* * *

“Hawkeye, please, for me; no jokes. Just say I look nice.”

“But, you don’t look nice. You look beautiful Liz.”

* * *

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Slap my face! Kick me in the pants! Call me a cad!”

“Would you like me to pull out a whip and burn a cigarette in your shoulder too?”

“Sure, and while you’re at it, tell me you never want to see me again and you’re getting a transfer.”

“You want me to get a transfer?”

“I absolutely do no want you to get a transfer. I just want you to want you to get a transfer.”

“Hawkeye, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“You’re burning up. When’s the last time you slept?”

“This has nothing to do with sleep.”

“Hawkeye.”

“And for the love of anything, call me by my last name.”

“Alright, Pierce.”

“Please, Doctor Pierce.”

“Fine. Captain Doctor Pierce.”

“Oh, you have no idea what that does to me. Say it again.”

“Captain Doctor Pierce.”

“One more time.”

“I think you’ve had enough. I’m taking you to bed.”

“Promise?”

“To sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“Well then what do you want?”

“I don’t know, but if you’re not going to have the good decency to slap my face, I’d start with some passionate necking.”

“I’ll get you a nurse.”

“I don’t want a nurse, I need a doctor.”

“You are a doctor.”

“Well then, I want a second opinion.”

“I’ll get B.J.”

“B.J.’s no good, he’s passed out in his bunk.”

“Well, I think he’s got the right idea. I prescribe you with ten hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

“I appreciate your opinion, but after due consideration, I’m going to go with my initial treatment option.” 

“Pierce, if we’re going to play Doctor, one of us has to be patient. I nominate you.”

* * *

“You get O’Neil to slap you?”

“No worse, she gently caressed my head on a pillow before tucking me in.”

“That unfeeling harpy.”

“And what’s more I wake up to steak and eggs, the general comes in here saying I’m getting two days leave in Tokyo with the promise of five new nurses transferred over here by the time I get back. What did I do to her to deserve such treatment? She keeps this up I’ll be in love with her within a month, and then where will I be?”

* * *

“I really don’t do it for you?”

“Not everyone is in love with Clark Gable.”

“Clark Gable, huh?”

She hummed a yes. “ Funny nose and ears, but undeniably charming in your own way to make up for it.”

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“No, this is: you are one of the greatest men I’ve ever met and through some miracle of circumstances, you even manage to be a good one.” 

Hawkeye blinked, unsure of what to say. 

O’Neil took it in stride and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep Hawkeye.”

“Don’t I get a lullaby,” he called. “Some warm milk?”

“Goodnight Doctor Pierce.”

“Night Doc.”

* * *

“You’re just going to ignore that creep?”

“Yes. I get things like that all the time, it’s not news.”

“That just makes it worse.” 

“It’s how it is. I can’t afford to way in on every fight. If I did, that’s all I’d be doing. I have to be very selective in the hills I’m willing to die on. So please, respect my decision and drop it.”

* * *

“You severed the nerve on purpose. Why?” Hawkeye asked.

“Because he’s a seventeen year old kid who wanted to go home. He may never get his fastball back, but at least he’s alive and liable to stay that way for a long while. Are you going to tell on me?”

“Not me Doc. I was planning on buying you a drink.”

* * *

“I got married at twenty-one to a French resistance fighter within six month of meeting him at the height of the last war. I’m the most romantic person I know.”

* * *

“S'il vous plaît, belle dame. Avez-vous du vin?”

“That’s beautiful, what’s it mean?”

“Please, beautiful lady. Do you have any wine? It’s the first thing he ever said to me.”

“And what’d you say back?”

“Sorry sir, I don’t speak French.”

* * *

“Why don’t you tell me I’m a lovely young lady whose eyes are like sapphires when the moon hits them just right.”

“Your eyes are brown.” 


	3. Unfinished Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye gets fed up and kisses O'Neil.

“Hey, Doc?”

She turned and with absolutely no warning, Hawkeye took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock, but he just kept kissing her trapping her between his body and the supply shelf.

Her brain short circuited. She didn’t know whether to pull him closer or push him away. Something had to be wrong, but his lips and his touch felt so good. Before she could make up her mind about anything, he pulled away.

“Well?”

She blinked in an attempt to get her bearings. “Well, what?”

“Well, hit me or something,” he said, releasing her face with an animated shrug.

“Hit you?”

“Yes!” he snapped. “Slap my face! Kick me in the pants! Call me a cad!”

“Would you like me to pull out a whip and burn a cigarette in your shoulder too?” she replied dryly.

“Sure, and while you’re at it, tell me you never want to see me again and you’re getting a transfer.”

“You want me to get a transfer?”

“I absolutely do not want you to get a transfer,” he countered. “I just want you to want you to get a transfer.”

His tone was urgent, and his eyes bordered on mania. It was something she had never seen from him and more than a little disconcerting.

“Hawkeye, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” he dismissed.

O’Neil ignored him, reaching up to press a hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up. When’s the last time you slept?”

“This has nothing to do with sleep,” he insisted, pulling her hand away by the wrist.

“Hawkeye.”

“And for the love of anything, call me by my last name!”

“Alright!” she snapped. “Pierce!”

“Please, Doctor Pierce.”

Her lips pressed into a line. “Fine. Captain Doctor Pierce.”

He breathed out a sigh of relief as if she’d just placed him in a warm bath. “Oh, you have no idea what that does to me. Say it again.”

“Captain Doctor Pierce.”

He placed a hand on her waist as his face leaned closer to hers. “One more time.”

“I think you’ve had enough,” she countered. Carefully, she pulled out of his grip before taking his hand to lead him out of the supply room. “I’m taking you to bed.”

“Promise?”

“To sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” he said, impetuously, dropping his hand from hers and stopping in his tracks for emphasis.

“Well then what do you want?” she asked, sharply.

“I don’t know! But if you’re not going to have the good, common decency to slap my face, I’d start with some passionate necking.”

She blinked. It was official. Doctor Benjamin Franklin Pierce was off his rocker.

“I’ll get you a nurse,” she said. Reaching a hand behind her, she took a slow, deliberate step backwards towards the exit.

“I don’t want a nurse, I need a doctor,” Hawkeye insisted, matching her every step back with a step forward.

“You are a doctor.”

“Well then, I want a second opinion.”

“I’ll get B.J.”

“B.J.’s no good, he’s passed out in his bunk.”

“Well, I think he’s got the right idea. I prescribe you with ten hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

Her back hit the wall. Her hand felt for the door, but Hawkeye wasn’t about to let her go that easy.

He stepped closer, pressing his body against hers as his hands went to her waist.

“I appreciate your opinion, but after due consideration, I’m going to go with my initial treatment option.”

She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced with another kiss.

He was good. He was really good. He kissed her deeply and well. The hard urgency was gone replaced with something else that was making her melt. She could understand why every nurse was like putty in his hands. She was half tempted to join them. But, this wasn’t Pierce. Not with her, anyway. She pushed him away, just managing to keep his lips off any part of her skin.

“Pierce, if we’re going to play Doctor, one of us has to be the patient,” she said, breathing heavily. “I nominate you.”

“What? Really?” he asked, half dazed. His eyes kept wandering from her lips to her eyes to her hair and back again as if committing them to memory.

A blush rose in her cheeks, but she managed to keep the rest of her instincts in check. She started to walk forward, forcing him to step back until this time he was the one pressed between a shelf and a body.

“Close your eyes.”

“Is this required for the examination?”

“Yes.”

Against all odds, he did as he was told.

Keeping her body against his, she reached a hand around him to the box of open sedatives and syringes.

“Now,” she said, stepping back to fill the vile. “You might feel a slight pinch.”

“What?”

Before he could even open his eyes, she stuck him with the needle.

He jumped forward in surprise, but the drugs did quick work. He walked exactly two steps forward and collapsed to the ground.

O’Neil took a breath and let out a long-tired sigh.

“Major Houlihan, could you assist me please?”

Margaret peaked her head into the room, and onto the picture of Hawkeye laying face down on the floor with Captain O’Neil holding a syringe above him.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” O’Neil assured. “Just a bout of jungle fever. Could you help me get him to his bunk?”


	4. Another Dialogue Dump

“Trapper, you want a shock?”

He looked at her expectantly.

“You’re actually a pretty nice guy.”

“Well don’t go spreading it around.”

“Oh don’t worry. Nobody would believe me anyway.”

She moved to press a kiss to his forehead only to be stopped my a raised hand.

“Not on the forehead,” he said. “I’ve seen what it does to people. It should be banned by the Geneva Convention.”

She rolled her eyes, diverting her lip to his nose for a quick peck.

“See you in the funny pages McIntyre.”

* * *

“Ah, ah, ah,” Hawkeye warned. “Not on the forehead! Remember what happens last time.

* * *

“Pierce. How was Tokyo?”

“Just what the Doctor ordered.”

“I take it you’re cured then?”

“More or less, but I may have some lingering symptoms,” he teased, laying on one of his more charming smiles.

“Well, lucky for you I’ve got the perfect prescription.”

His eyebrows raised, his lips sliding easily into an expectant half smile.

O’Niel gave him a thin smile back before raising a hand and slapping the smile right off.

“Ah,” Hawkeye groaned. “I think I preferred the vaccine.”

“Any remaining symptoms?” O’Niel asked.

“Not a one Doc. I think you’re cured me.”

“Excellent. Just let me know if you need your prescription filled.”

* * *

“Captain Pierce, if Major Burns is the only doctor here who questions my abilities then I am four for five, which is better odds then I’d get in the States, let alone Korea.”

“Four for five?”

“I’m big enough to admit my own confidence in my abilities.”

* * *

“You know what I get when I gaze at her longingly across the OR over a pile of bodies and buckets of blood? A wall. A stone cold wall with not a crack in sight.”

* * *

“I’ve just come to a startling realization.”

“What’s that?”

“Doc is a woman.”


	5. Intro Episode Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. 
> 
> I wanted to start doing things like this. I think if writers start showing their W.I.P. it might help shed a light on all the work we actually do.

**Henry received word they’re finally getting an extra doctor sent to the 4077. Due to some radio interference, all he gets is a name Captain O’Neil and only some cursory background.**

“Radar, can you get Pierce, Burns, and McIntyre in here?”

“Captain Pierce, McIntyre and Major Burns here to see you sir.”

“Well let them know it can wait, I have something important to tell them.”

“What’s up Henry,” Hawkeye asked. 

“Some actual good news for once, command is finally allowing us to bring in another surgeon.”

“Hey, that’s great,” McIntyre exclaimed. 

“Is that really necessary,” Burns jumped in. “Surely the army doesn’t need to waste unnecessary men.”

“Speak for yourself Frank,” Hawkeye said. “Personally I’d like to have four surgeons here instead of three surgeons and a horse doctor.” 

Frank let out an indignant huff to be promptly ignored by everyone. 

“What unit are they coming from,” Trapper asked.

“No unit, straight from the states. General said he just graduated from Drexel.” 

“Graduated?” Hawkeye said. The relieved expression now shifting into obvious frustration. “Henry, they can’t send us a kid that green. We have wounded here, not cadavers.”

“At least before Frank gets to them,” Trapper added. 

“Oh don’t get huffy,” Henry protested. “For your information he served as a nurse in the last war.”

“Nurse? What’s wrong, kid got flat feet and couldn’t join up?” Trapper asked.

“Was the kid actually a kid then?” Hawkeye continued. 

“I don’t know,” Henry cut in. “All I know is what the general told me. Our new doctor might not be as experienced with a knife, but they’ve been around enough meatball surgery not to get squeamish and that’s more than what we can ask for in any other doctor we might get our way. In the meantime, Hawkeye, I’m assigning you to look after him and show him the ropes.”

“Me?”

“Colonel, now I really must protest,” Burns stepped in. “I am the ranking officer here. Do you really want this new recruit to be contaminated by these two...degenerates.” 

“And what would you suggest Frank?”

“Well...let me be his mentor. I have the most experience, not to mention military discipline a new recruit should aspire too.”

“All the more reason for us to look after him. Don’t worry about it Henry, Trapper and I will look after the kid.”

“He’ll be the son we’ve never had.” 

**O’Neil arrives with a handful of new nurses and gets lost in the shuffle. Meanwhile Henry receives word Captain O’Neil is one Elizabeth O’Neil when Radar finally gets her file through.**

“Pardon me,” a voice asked. “I’m looking for the new doctor’s quarters.”

Hawkeye immediately straightened up. Lovely as the first word that came to mind, which felt odd to say, even if it was just in his head. Lovely was not a word he tossed around lightly. The speaker’s voice was connected a gentle face, big brown eyes, button nose and curly chestnut hair. Her frame was slight with subtle curves accentuated on a body much shorter than his usual type, but that was neither here nor there. Really, what else could he think but, lovely.

“You found it,” he answered, not skipping a beat.

She took a cursory glance around the space, frowning at the dirty laundry, garbage, and general mayhem. The only thing to disturb this perpetual displeasure was the mild surprise at the distillery in the corner. 

“There must be some mistake,” she said. 

“No, no mistake,” Hawkeye said. “It’s cleaner than usual, but that won’t last long once the new doctor gets here. Don’t tell me you’re this O’Neil character’s personal nurse. I’m liable to get jealous.” 

“Hardly, Doctor?”

“Pierce. This is McIntyre and the malpractice lawsuit in a military uniform is Burns.” 

“That’s Major to you,” Frank said, sharply.

“Oh I’m sorry, Major Malpractice Lawsuit.”

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you,” McIntyre step in, taking her hand as he did so. “Lieutenant?”

“Captain,” she corrected. “O’Neil.” 

“Just my luck, the new doctor’s married.” 

“Like that’s stopped you,” Hawkeye commented. 

“I assure you I’m not,” she said, pulling her hand away. “Clearly there must have been some miscommunication. I’m Doctor Elizabeth O’Neil, newly transferred surgeon to the 4077th M*A*S*H unit. This is the 4077, isn’t it?”

“No you’re in the right place.”

“We just…”

“They didn’t tell us…”

O’Neil raised a hand as a signal to stop. “It’s quite alright. I understand the confusion and I’m sure we can resolve this matter quickly. If one of you can just direct me to Colonel Blake’s office, I’ll ask him about alternative living arrangements.” 

“Well now, there’s no need to be hasty,” Hawkeye said. 

“Yeah, we’re all doctors here,” McIntyre chimed in.

“It wouldn’t be right for us to toss you out on your ear just because you’re a woman.”

“Down right ungentlemanlike.” 

She gave them an appeasing smile. “That’s very kind of you--”

“It is, isn’t it.”

“We’re very friendly here.”

“But, I would still prefer to speak with the Colonel,” she said, firmly.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Burns stepped in. “Allow me to escort you, miss.”

“Doctor,” she corrected.

“What?”

“My name is Doctor O’Neil, or Captain, if you prefer. Not miss.” 

Burns stopped, obviously flustered. His instinct to reprimand a subordinate for taking any kind of tone with him and his own worship of military formalities clashed until all he could get out was abashed, “Of course, allow me to show you the way, Captain.”

“Thank you Major Burns.” 

They both left leaving Hawkeye and Trapper stunned and a little disturbed. 

“Hey Hawk,” Trapper said, hesitantly. “You don’t think we’ve got another Houlihan on our hands.”

“Too soon to tell,” Pierce said. “We’d better follow them, make sure Burns doesn’t corrupt the poor dear.”

**O’Neil and Frank come into Henry’s office to find Margaret already there. O’Neil offers to sleep with the nurses until accommodations can be arranged, but everyone objects, for various reasons. Except Houlihan, who believes as a Major she reserves the right to her own tent.**

“Henry, I hate to say. Frank is right.”

“I am,” Frank said boldly, only for his boasting to falter. “I am?” 

“Of course,” Hawkeye continued. “Captain O’Neil can’t be hanging around the other nurses.”

“They’re below her rank.”

“Down right disgraceful.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Henry said. “Which is why I am going to assign Captain O’Neil to Major Houlihan’s tent until further accommodations could be arranged. Is that agreeable, Captain?” 

“That’s very kind of you Colonel, thank you. So long as Major Houlihan doesn’t mind.”

“Is that an order, Colonel?”

“It is, Major.”

“Then, not at all.”

“Well, that’s settled. I’ll have Radar get the paperwork started--”

“I’ve got all the formed filed for the request for a new officer’s tent,” Radar finished, walking through the door. “Just sign here sir.” 

**O’Neil and Houlihan don’t start on the right foot. Houlihan automatically assumes that while O’Neil is only a captain, as a doctor she’ll try to over step her bounds of rank. O’Neil meanwhile is just trying not to make waves on her first day.**

“I must thank you again Major, for allowing me to stay here.” 

“Yes although this must be quite a downgrade from your fancy dorm room.” 

“I suppose so ma’am, but it’s nothing I’m not used to.”

“Camping in the New England woods is hardly the same thing, Captain.” 

“I suppose so. I was more referring to camping out in the French countryside.” 

“Oh.”

“In 1942. Nurses tents can get rather crowded, as I’m sure you know.”

“Yes. You served in the last war?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“And you’re serving in this one.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“As a doctor.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Why?”

“It’s what I’m good at ma’am.”

“Alright, enough with the ma’am.” 

“Sorry, Major.”

“And the Major.”

“Sorry sir?”

“Are you mocking me?”

“No sir. Ma’am. Major...I’m running out of nouns.” 

**They’re interrupted by incoming wounded.**

**O’Neil proves herself in the operating room. She works quickly and efficiently and hardly speaks a word outside of what is necessary to operate. She doesn’t even answer when teasing or questions are directed at her; again, unless it has something to do with surgery.**

**Frank and Houlihan are impressed by her dedication, while Trapper and Hawkeye are getting more disturbed.**

“Trapper, I think I’ve got the Doc pegged.”

“How so?”

“She’s robot.” 

**After surgery, O’Neil eats by herself in the mess before going back to the recovery room. She gets to talking to one of the patients; a kid with a busted arm who’s having some trouble in recovery. She initially asks of the nurses to keep an eye on him before going off the bed, only to stop when she sees Frank go into Houlihan’s tent. Rather than make a fuss, she decided to sleep in the recovery room on one of the spare cots. Hawkeye finds her there the next morning.**

“Rise and shine, Doc.”

“Doctor,” she mumbled, blinking awake. “What time is it? Do we have more wounded?”

“Not at the moment. What are you doing here?”

“Sleeping. Before that working.”

“Why didn’t you go back to your tent?”

“Because I was working. Where are the showers?”

“You sure that won’t short circuit your wiring?”

“My what?”

“Never mind, Doc.”

“Doctor.”

“That’s what I said.”

“I’ll find it myself. Before I go, who worked on bed 6?”

“Frank, why?”

“I need to talk to him, and Colonel Blake. I think we’re going to have to open the kid up again.” 

**O’Neil presents the evidence to Henry. Frank protests that he didn’t miss anything while Trapper and Hawkeye back her up. Henry agrees to allow them to open the kid back up and O’Neil heads the surgery.**

**O’Neil finds the remaining metal in the kid’s shoulder, but the kid loses partial function in his arm, leading him to be honorably discharged for medical reasons**

**Frank chews her out, but both Trapper and Hawkeye and quick to come to her defense stating that nobody else could have done better after Frank had botched it up so bad. Henry agrees, chalking it up to bad luck and a rookie mistake**

**Hawkeye realizes she did it on purpose, having seen her previous work**

“You botched it. Why?”

“He’s seventeen. He lied on his papers to join up.”

“So why not report him.”

“His fathers gone. He’s got two kid sisters and a mother who’s barely making ends meet. Joining up as the only way he could support them. If he’s medically discharged at least he gets G.I. benefits until he can find something better. Are you going to tell on me?”

“Not me Doc.” 

**Episode ends with O’Neil sitting alone only for Trapper and Hawkeye to join her.**

“Okay, what’s with the Captain Pierce? Why do you insist on calling me Captain Pierce?

“Why do you insist on call me Doc?”

Hawkeye blinked. A gear turned, something clicked and a light bulb sparked to life. She was messing with him. Doctor Elizabeth J. O’Neil was messing with him.

O’Neil watched him in amusement as her lip curled into a subtle smile. 

Before he could say anything smart, the familiar sound of helicopter blades roared overhead. 

“Attention,” the announcement called. “In coming wounded.”

“Now, Captain Pierce,” she said, setting down her utensils, “Are you ready to get back to work?”

“Whatever you say, Doc.” 


	6. Relationship Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief summary of Liz's relationship to some of the other characters.

## Hawkeye Pierce

[Originally posted by hawkeyepiercedmyheart](https://tmblr.co/ZrHNAe2VBe7EX)

Sloooooow burn baby. Julia Child’s three day pot roast slow burn. I don’t want these kids so much as holding hands until 50,000 words in, slow burn. The slowest burn. 

The first few seasons together are spent developing their friendship. Liz starting to loosen up from her robot persona while Hawkeye continues to flirt, but in a strictly platonic sense. They take each other’s side in most arguments regarding patients and care. Hawkeye is quick to defend her when other doctors or patients question her abilities. Liz meanwhile is willing to sedate his ass if he doesn’t get enough sleep and act as a rational middle man between him an other officers.

Epitome of “guy who runs headlong into the dangerous thing” and “friend who pretend to be against the thing, but also runs headlong into the dangerous thing”

Neither of them see each other as a romantic option for a long time. 

Lots of 1930s style verbal sparring. Robot jokes. Trapper and Hawkeye roping her into some of their schemes. Platonic touching in general that starts to take deeper meaning later on. All that good stuff.

## Trapper McIntyre

[Originally posted by mash-notes](https://tmblr.co/Zo0Vpa2YomCGF)

As they once put it themselves, they are the England and France of this particular war. Historically, they don’t usually get along, but they share one common ally ie. America, ie. Hawkeye and a handful of mutual enemies ie. Germany, ie. Frank with Margaret running support as Italy. And so, can put their differences aside for a common goal.

Slowly though their relationship develops to brother and sister where the brother always complains when he has to take his sister anywhere, probably stole her teddy bear at some point and regularly pulls the “oh c’mon I didn’t hit you that hard, here you can hit me” routine. But, if somebody else where to make her cry, he’d straighten up and be like “okay, who do I have to kill?”.

## Frank Burns

[Originally posted by swamprats4077](https://tmblr.co/ZETKutZE6YAU)

Frustration is the name of the game. Burns initially thinks Liz is going to be more like Margaret, but she quickly outshines him in the O.R. and takes Pierce and McIntyre’s side 9 times out of 10. BUT, she’s not as openly mocking as they are. Her comments are much more subtle and layered in proper titles that it takes him a minute to realize she insulted him.

Liz cannot stand the man, but understands it’s part of the job. And when it comes to infuriating male co-works, she can do a lot worse than Major Burns.

## Margaret Houlihan

[Originally posted by majorfrustration](https://tmblr.co/Z-S79y2TBZ1XG)

Rocky start, but undeniably friends by the end of it all. 

There’s a lot of confusion in the start. Margaret cannot understand for the life of her why a clearly dedicated, intelligent, ambitious woman would associate herself when men like Pierce and McIntyre. Meanwhile Liz cannot understand why such a clearly dedicated, intelligent, ambitious woman would associate herself with someone like Frank Burns.

They have a lot of respect for each other professionally and each can recognize the strength in the other, but it takes a while for them to actually understand one another.

The name of the game is female solidarity. Liz is the first one of offer the olive branch and once Margaret takes it, it’s ride or die.

They’re each the friend who while drunk tell you not to text your ex while they themselves are trying to text their ex.

Margaret: (drunk) I’m going to text my ex.

Liz: (equally drunk) You are not going to text your ex. You are a strong independent woman, and you can do so much better.

Margaret: Thank you.

Liz: But speaking of exes, I should text mine.

Margaret: No! Give me your phone!

Liz: Then give me your phone!

Margaret: You know what we should do?

Liz: What?

Margaret: We should throw our phones into the ocean. 

Liz: That’s a great idea.

## If you guys are interested about the other characters, let me know!


	7. Random Soulmate AU Rambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sister and I got to talking about Soulmate AUs and I’ve been having a soulmate AU for Hawkeye and Liz going through my brain for the past three days.
> 
> I was going to go with the classic count down to the moment you meet your soulmate. 

Hawkeye realizes he’s down to his last twenty four hours. He knows it can’t be anyone in the camp and so tries to get Henry to get him a pass to Tokyo. Henry tries to assure him that who ever his soulmate is, they’ll find each other one way or another. Hawkeye however is unconvinced, telling Henry point blank that if his soulmate ends up being some kid he has to sew up, he’s not sure if he can handle it.

Shenanigans ensue on him trying to find a way out of camp, but no dice. The last few hours linger and he holds up in the swamp, thinking that if his soulmate can just walk right in everything will be alright.

Liz meanwhile, has been trying not to think about it. She’s never put that much stock in soulmates. She married her first husband after he had already met his soulmate, and they still loved each other. After her husband died, she figured that was that. But, her numbers kept counting down and now that she’s so close to this new camp, she’s suddenly becoming very aware of the ticking seconds.

Finally she arrives and starts looking for the new captains quarters. She opens the tent to see Frank and Trapper standing there. She’s aware of her final seconds as she gazes around the tent. Frank fervently shakes his head, Trapper gives a lop sides smile and shakes his head too. He then says, “Hey Hawk, I think you outta open your eyes.” Liz turns to see a man in dirty underwear, a red robe and clear blue eyes staring back at her just as the clock hits zero.


	8. "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am?"

Liz was tired. Liz was more than tired. Liz was at the state of tired where everything around you floats in front of your eyes, your limbs feel weightless and ten tons all at once and time is but an illusion.

So, needless to say, she was more than a little annoyed when she was woken up the a series of large bangs from the supply room.

She had only just managed to close her eyes, not bothering to go back to her tent and instead sleep in the recovery room. 

Stumbling to her feet, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do to the intruders, but she figured she’d burn that bridge when she came to it.

She opened the door in one quick fluid motion, lecture ready at the lips, only to pause.

B.J. and Hawkeye were standing among the rows. Hawkeye barely able to keep a line of boxes from falling to the floor with his body and chin while B.J. held two bottles of something small and clear.

“What are you doing,” Liz asked, shockingly calm.

“Just needed some supplies,” B.J. answered, equally calm.

“And what supplies are those?”

“Chloroform.”

“And why exactly do you need chloroform at…,” she glanced at her watch, “2 A.M.”

“Experiment,” Hawkeye mumbled against the stack of boxes.

Liz said nothing. She looked to B.J. She looked to Hawkeye. She looked to the two bottles of chloroform in B.J.’s hands. She took and breath and let it out slowly.

“I am going to go back to bed,” she said simply. “If anybody asks, I didn’t see you. Couldn’t have stopped you.”

“Thanks Doc,” Hawkeye called after her.

“Don’t mention it,” she said, dryly. “To anyone.” 


	9. "I'm a doctor not a brick layer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: "I'm a doctor not a brick layer"

Captain O’Neil liked to believe she had a reasonable respect for authority. She had volunteered for the army after all. She understood it’s rules, which ones to to follow, which ones to bend and which ones to ignore. She understood the hoops you had to jump through and was willing to play ball so long as the end result was worth the effort. But Major Frank Burns broke her.

“You want me to do what?” she asked, slowly this time to leave no room for misunderstanding.

“I said we need to build a wall around the camp,” Burns repeated as if it would make his statement any less ridiculous. “The L.I.P.s are everywhere, wandering in willy nilly like they own the place.”

She blinked. “Major, they live here.”

“So what? This is United State soil and as an American, we have a better right to this land then they do. And that means, not letting them in.”

“Of course that all adage,” Hawkeye added, dryly. “Don’t give me your tired, poor, and hungry. I’ve got mine.”

“Oh blow it out your ear,” Frank snapped before turning back to Liz. “We need three officer signatures for this. Me and Major Houlihan have already signed. So please, Captain O’Neil as a fellow officer, volunteer, and as an American patriot I ask you to sign.”

Liz’s lip tightened into a fine line as she rose to her feet. She might have been a foot shorter than Burns, but her glare brought him down well below her level.

“First of all Major, **I’m a doctor not a brick layer** ,” she said coolly. “And as a doctor it is my duty to heal any and all people who come under my care no matter race, gender or creed. So in your own words, sir; blow it out your ear.”


	10. Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths/ Long kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths/ Long kiss

Liz didn’t know what is was exactly about this night. 

There hadn’t been any new casualties in over thirty six hours. Nerves were starting to calm and after some actual sleep, everyone was in better spirits.

She and Hawkeye had just left the officer’s club deciding to call it a little early and head back to the Swamp. It seemed odd how often she found herself there recently as opposed to her own tent, but there it was. 

B.J. and Houlihan decided to stay behind while Charles had taken the first flight to Tokyo earlier that morning for some much-needed R&R. So, the Swamp was theirs, for all it was worth.

Maybe they were both too tired or maybe they just needed the quiet, but rather that Hawkeye kissing her senseless as soon as they were alone, he instead poured them each another drink and started dealing cards.

“Gin!” Hawkeye shouted enthusiastically.

Liz let out a groan. “I swear you cheat.”

“Obviously,” he said, with a grin. “The real question is how.”

“Ask me again when I figure out the rules.”

“But then how will I cheat?”

Liz huffed out a laugh causing Hawkeye’s smile to widen at his accomplishment.

“Want to go another round?” he asked, shuffling the cards.

“Only if you get me another round,” she replied, holding up her empty martini glass for emphasis.

He obliged, making an exaggerated bow before getting up. 

Liz watched him pour feeling a surge of contentment as she did so. 

His lip was twisted up in a lazy half smile. His eyes were clear and full of humor. He was relaxed, content, happy, and she suddenly realized just how much she’d be willing to do to see him like that every day.

“Hawkeye?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” 

The words were out before she had a chance to stop them.

Hawkeye glanced at her, blinking in slight surprise before quickly wiping it away with a teasing smile.

“Who doesn’t?” he said, handing her her drink.

“That’s not how I meant it.”

He paused then, frozen in place as he stared at her. 

She almost laughed. It took a lot to leave Benjamin Franklin Pierce speechless.

“You don’t have to say it back,” she continued. “I just…felt like you should know.”

He didn’t say anything for a long while. Slowly, he seemed to find control of his limbs as he set his drink down on the table. He then knelt to the ground, making sure he was eye level with her.

Liz, for her part, wasn’t sure what to do. A part of her wanted to look away, to take back what she said and to just continue the night as it was. But, she didn’t. She meant those three little words and she needed him to know it. 

She wasn’t sure how long she held his gaze, but there must have been something in her eyes that convinced him she was telling the truth.

A disbelieving smile spread across his face as he hands cupped her face and kissed her.

There was something different about this kiss. Hawkeye had kissed her many different ways over the time they’d known each other; as a joke, as a reminder, as a promise, playfully, desperately, passionately, as a way to say hello or even a way to pass the time. But still, this was different tender and careful, but still joyful and secure. She kissed him back, trying to match every feeling with her own. It was a mix of so many things, the list of which grew the longer he kissed her.

Eventually, air became necessary. Liz broke the kiss first, but Hawkeye held her close, as if afraid that if he let go she’d somehow disappear.

“I love you too,” he murmured against her lips. “And that is how I meant it.”


	11. The Interview: Rough Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished watching The Interview and took notes. I’ll properly arrange this later, and will do some re-writes, but here are some of her initial answers I came up with.

**Do you see anything good at all coming out of this war?**

No.

**You answered that rather quickly.**

You gave me an easy question. I don’t. I don’t see anything that can be gained or any real good in the long run. But I don’t see that in most wars really.

**So you think there are some wars that can produce some good?**

Only in extreme circumstances, but I don’t think Korea is one of them. 

**Is there anything from home that you brought over with you? Home comforts?**

Books, that’s really the only thing I could think of.

**Really? Nothing else?**

Well everything else is temporary, in terms of things you can bring over. Shampoo or make up or even a nice dress can only last you so long and then you spend however long you’re here wishing you had them for a little while longer. But books are more consistent, safer bet. 

**What books did you bring if you don’t mind me asking?**

I might mind you asking a little bit. (laugh) Ah, nothing of real high literature, really just any fantastical thing to distract you from all this for a while. 

**What do you feel was the most difficult thing you had to adjust to over here?**

The language I think, more than anything. 

**You mean with the locals?**

Yes. Korean is just so different from English. With something like French or German there’s enough of a base root to kind of figure it out, but Korean is completely foreign in comparison. It’s harder to get your foot in. But, at the same time it’s a study in universality. 

**How so?**

Well, facial expressions, I guess. You know a smile or tears or fear, it’s the same on every human face. I think we forget that sometimes, that there is that universal language we all share. 

**Do you feel there are different pressures on you as a female doctor as compared to your male co-workers?**

Yes and no. Um…(laugh) I know that’s not really an answer. Yes in the sense that it takes longer for people to trust me. With higher ups or other officers that come in here, let’s just say I’m always picked last for the team. But when we’re in OR actually doing our job I don’t feel that at all. I think the boys that come through here are just so happy to have their insides where they’re supposed to, they don’t care who did the sewing. 

**What do you do when you’re not working?**

Uh..reading, talking, catching up on sleep. Honestly anything really. Anything to keep you distracted for a while. I will say Pierce, Doctor Pierce, our chief surgeon, he’s probably the best at that. At keeping us distracted.

**What sort of things has he come up with?**

(laugh) I’m not sure if I’m allowed to say it on television.

**So I take it there is a lot of boredom to go around.**

Yeah, you can say that.

**What do you do to combat it?**

Same as before really, just about anything. But, I don’t really think it’s the boredom that really gets to me. I mean there’s always something to do if you put your mind to it. It’s the waiting, I think. Like no matter how bored you might be there’s always this part that’s aware that it could end at any moment and you’re thrown right back into the chaos. 

**Is there something special coming out of this in technical or medical elements as compared to WWII?**

Nothing that makes any of this worth it. It may have taken a little slower back home to perform the tests and experiments we do here, but no. Nothing that can make up for the loss of life here. 

**Is there anything special coming out of this war?**

No. There’s nothing…you keep phrasing the same question over and over again in different ways; is this war worth it? And if I may be frank, by my count America has only been involved in two wars that have been worth it; the Civil War and World War II. The Civil War to put an end to slavery and stop the systematic and tortuous execution of a people and World War II for the same reasons. And I think that’s the only excuse. That if somehow by the end of it you come out of a war with a net positive of people saved to lives lost. So, no. There is nothing special or good coming out of this war.

**Do you get scared?**

All the time, but I think that’s true of everyone here.

**Is there a time you get more scared than others?**

I think it’s the silence. The silence is what scares me. When you hear the bombs going off outside or gun fire, you know where you are. You know where the fighting is coming from and you can focus on what you have to do. But, in the middle of battle there are times everything goes quiet, no gunshots no anything, and those are the moments that scare me because I have no idea what’s going to happen next. Either the fighting has stopped or maybe a bullet finally got me and I haven’t realized it yet. 

**How would you describe yourself, are you a Captain in the U.S. Army or are you a doctor?**

I’m a Doctor first, a woman second, and a captain last. 

**Can you describe what you do?**

We try our best to keep young boys alive which the U.S. Army is determined to kill, in however way we can. 

**How do you keep your morale up?**

Drinking, I think, is the common thing here. Ah, watching films. Um, God anything. But, I don’t think morale is a good word for it. Morale I always thinks implies some sort of patriotism or happiness in your work, and I don’t think there’s any of that really here. I think it’s more just trying to find those moments where you can pretend you’re not here, if only for a little while.

**How do you manage to stay sane over here?**

The people. The other doctors, nurses, and so on. They’re how I stay sane. If I were here by myself, I don’t think I could handle it. There would be no frame of reference to know this wasn’t normal. But, so long as you can look to other people and see that they know this is crazy too, then it keeps you grounded. 

**How did you pick the military as a career? You started as a nurse as I understand.**

Yes, though I’m hesitant to call the military my career. Medicine has always been my profession, at least I’d like it to be. I was training to be a doctor when World War II started, and it seemed at the time the right thing to do. There was all the propaganda at the time and a kind of glamour to it, for lack of a better word. So I went and it…forced a new perspective. After you sew up enough kids with shrapnel in their spine, taking out appendices seems like small potatoes. 

**So, is that why you joined? Some kind of greater purpose?**

No, not greater purpose. More I think the chance to do some real good. Tangible good. Plus the patients give you less attitude when they walk out. 

**Has this whole experience changed you in any way?**

Not drastically, at least comparatively. Who I was at the start of the last war vs. who I was at the end of it was very different. But who I was at the start of this war compared to who I’ll be at the end of it… I think, at least I hope, I’m more aware. I’m more aware of other people and other perspectives and how that might shape how they see me. I think in some ways I’m more open than I was just because there is really to pretext for hiding it. But in terms of priorities, no I don’t think so. 

**Do you have respect for authority over here?**

Let me put it like this, I have respect for authority which has earned it. I do understand why the structure is there, but that doesn’t always mean the people in charge are there because they’re the best suited for the job. 

**Can you tell me about the people with whom you’re working?**

Wonderful. All of them, each and every one. I think I really got lucky in that sense. 

**Does that include the nurses?**

Of course. The nurses here are fantastic and I don’t think people understand just how integral nurses are to every aspect of medicine. Honestly, I think I worked harder as a nurse than I do now as a surgeon. I’m more convinced than ever that nurses do exactly what the doctors do backwards and in heels. 

**Do you agree now with romanticizing war?**

I don’t think I ever really did, but now it frankly disgusts me. I can’t put it any other way. Propping up war was some romantic adventure and proof of bravery is the most dangerous thing you can teach someone. It genuinely makes me sick to think about. 

**Do you have any heroes?**

Marie Curie is probably the first that comes to mind. 

**Could you explain who that is, for people who may not know?**

Oh, yes. Marie Curie was physicist and chemist who pioneered studies in radioactivity. She one the Nobel Prize in physics for discovering two new elements, and in a way is the reason I’m here. During World War I she recognized how important it was to have mobile radiology units near the front lines. Her involvement saved thousands of lives. She was a woman of every study women aren’t supposed to study. It’s hard not to look up to her. 

**What do you think of president Eisenhower?**

I’ve never met the man, so I can’t say. 

**Do you ever get leave?**

Every now and again. Tokyo is a great city, but unless you’re close to death or a mental institution, it’s hard to get away. 

**Is there a lot of drinking here?**

No more than any other army camp I think. It’s just another way to distract yourself. 

**What do you think will happen when the U.S. leaves?**

We’re going to be leaving it the same way we left it, but with more bombed buildings and dead bodies. I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen to the people here, and I don’t think the U.S. Army really cares. 

**Do you know the South Koreans?**

Of the families here, yes, very well. At least I hope so after being here for so long. I don’t think you can be here and not know them. That who the U.S. army says we’re here for anyway. 

**Can you tell me what you miss most back home?**

My bed. More than anything. I miss having a real mattress and a hot shower. My bed and my shower, those are the two things. I think it just comes down to being warm and comfortable. It’s really either or here. Either you’re comfortable and you’re freezing or you’re warm and you’re laying on a hard floor. 

**What will you do when the war is over? Where is home?**

I suppose I’ll go back to Philadelphia.

**Is that where home is?**

Home is a bit of a strong word, but it’s where my parents are and where I did most of my schooling. I’ll probably head back there and try to find a job.

**If home is a strong word, is there a place you would call home?**

…I might have to get back to you on that. 

**Do you want to say hello to anyone back in the states?**

Um, I guess, hi Sophie. I hope you and Andrew are doing alright and I promise that next letter is coming. And if I you’re watching somehow; hi Mom, hi Dad. I haven’t heard from you in a while so um, I’m still alive. So, I’ve got that going for me. 

**Would you want to see people here after the war?**

I hope so, yes. When you go through something like this, you can’t really relate to anyone who hasn’t. At least, it’s difficult to. So as much as I don’t want to remember a lot of the things that have happened here, I know that they have and that I won’t be able to forget. I want, at least the option, to reach out and talk to someone who understands. I love so many of the people here, I don’t want them to be gone from my life. I don’t think I could take it. 


	12. Blind Date + Almost Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Tropes and A Ship, and I'll Describe How I'd Combine Them Into the Same Story:
> 
> Blind Date + Almost Kiss

[Originally posted by bjhunnicutt](https://tmblr.co/ZV_ltZ2lccWt0)

**A/N:** I actually wrote a little scene that could work for this.

So, Hawkeye starts lamenting to B.J. about having a dry spell while Liz complains about basically the same thing and there aren’t any good men in Korea that aren’t assholes or married. And B.J. to each of them is just like, “so I know this guy/gal and I think you should meet them”. And Liz and Hawkeye are just like, “but we know everyone you know”. And B.J. is like, “no, no trust me, it’ll be great”. And so sets them up each on a blind date.

Hawkeye walks into the bar keeping an eye out for his date when he spots a woman in the blue dress B.J. told him to look out for. Hawkeye is initially like “alright so far so good from the back” and starts putting the moves only for Liz to turn around equally shocked as Hawkeye is wearing the hat B.J. told her to look out for.

They each realize they’ve been had. Hawkeye offers to back out, but Liz is just like; why not, since we’re here. They start to eat and talk, and it’s actually really nice, comfortable even. Liz even starts to flirt a bit.

“I don’t know,” Liz said. “I was a little curious on where you would go with it.”

“How’d you mean?” Hawkeye asked.

“Say I was just any girl sitting alone at the bar, what would you say to me?”

“I’d say excuse me miss, but do I know you’re sister?”

“I don’t have a sister.”

“That’s odd, because you look like the long lost twin of a friend of mine.”

“Is that your opener? I look exactly like another woman you know?”

“Yes, but I usually follow up with how you look like my dear friend Rita Hayworth. In this case though, you really do look like a friend of mine.” 

“I’ll take Rita Hayworth, if it’s all the same to you.”

They continue on with this little make believe, getting closer and closer with every word. Their lips are a hair away from each other when Hawkeye backs off.

“Something wrong?” Liz asked.

“No, I just…” Hawkeye paused, hoping he was for once doing the right thing. “You remind me of a friend of mine.”

“Oh,” Liz said, trying not to sound a little hurt. “Are they really that bad?”

“No. Exact opposite actually.”

“Should I be jealous?” 

“Yes and no. Like I said, you remind me a lot of her.”

“So why do I have the feeling that’s a bad thing?”

Hawkeye let out a sigh. “Because it is. There are so many things I’d like to do with you. But, I have a very strong feeling if I act on any of them, I’m going to screw things up with her in a bad way.” 

Liz sat a moment in silence, that perfect mask of hers slipping back on as she backed away.

“You’re probably right.”

“Yeah,” Hawkeye said, feeling more regret in that single word than he had in a long time.

Liz then grab her glass and downed the last of her drink. “Well, that was fun,” she said, grabbing coat as she did.

“Liz–”

“Goodnight, Doctor Pierce.”


	13. “Speak Softly and Carry a Mighty Big Stick”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: not really a sentence but something my grandma Pat always told me (she’s 95 now and an absolute sweetheart) is to “speak softly and carry a mighty big stick”. Idk why but I think that kind of thing could fit somewhere into the 4077th 😂

**A/N:** I think you’re 100% right! Also, this turned out way different than I expected, so enjoy!”

[Originally posted by 4077th](https://tmblr.co/ZXDLyl2LDA_S1)

It was a good night. Which was to say a quiet one. No wounded in twenty four hours leaving just enough time for proper relaxation before boredom set in. To celebrate, Doc, Hawkeye and Trapper sat together in the officer’s club drinking and trying their best to enjoy the time that they had. There were a few other enlisted men and nurses scattered around. But, not even Hawkeye paid them much mind.

“You’re pulling my leg,” Trapper said.

“Hand to God,” Doc insisted. “First time I cut open a man. The doctor was German, the patient was French, and the nurses were Swiss. I’m lucky his insides weren’t driving on the left side of the road.”

Hawkeye got a far away look in his eyes. “Swiss nurses you say.”

She gave him a good smack on the arm getting a good laugh out of Trap.

“Anyway. Luckily one of the nurses knew enough German to translate it to me in French and between the three of us we were able to sew up one patient. Rise and repeat for almost five hours and I think I learned more German than three years in the classroom.”

“There’s no replacing first hand experience,” Hawkeye commented. “You really have to immerse yourself in the culture.”

Liz let out a snort into her drink just as the door swung open. 

Taking a glance, she spotted a new face. Pilot by the look of his jacket and general attitude, he must have been the replacement.

Hawkeye and Trapper noticed her looking and followed her eyeline to the new comer.

“See something you like,” Trap teased.

Liz rolled her eyes, silently regretting having confessed to him one drunk evening that “there was something about a man bent over a car engine with grease on his hands”.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” she said dryly.

“New pilot,” Hawkeye said, with little more on edge than his usual casual demeanor.

“Looks like it,” Trap said. He then turned to Liz with a conspiratorial smile. “I could use another round. Hawk, could you use another round?”

“No, I’m good,” he said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“Liz, you look like you need another round, would you mind getting me one while you’re up there?”

Doc’s eyes narrowed as well, but unlike Hawkeye she immediately got what Trap was trying for.

“Because you’re my friend, I will get it. But I will be right back and I _will_ be bringing back just a drink.” She snatched his glass. “You’re not subtle McIntyre.”

And with that, she stood and walked to the bar.

“What was that about?” Hawkeye asked.

“I’m just trying to get Liz to loosen up,” Trapper said. “She should be allowed to have a little fun.”

Hawkeye looked toward the bar and at the pilot giving her the eye. He knew on some level, Trap was right. Liz had every right to have a little fun. But another part of him started to gnaw at his insides.

Liz for her part was unaware of this internal conundrum as she placed the two glasses on the bar.

“Two more of the same,” she said, with a smile.

Just as the bartender turned away to make her drinks, a new body slid beside her.

“Hey,” the pilot said, smoothly.

Liz only gave him a glance. “Hey, yourself.”

“What are you drinking?”

“Alcohol.”

“A fine selection,” he said, “rare to see someone with such fine taste in an establishment such as this.”

She suppressed a smile, that allowed at least a full view. Turning to him, she was presented with a classically handsome face, chiseled jaw with a five o’clock shadow and teasing brown eyes.

“Name’s Wayne,” he said, offering his hand. “Lieutenant?”

“Captain,” she corrected, pointing to the bars on her uniform rather than taking his hand. “O’Neil.”

“Oh,” he said, nodding. “You’re the lady doctor.”

“I prefer just doctor.” Any good will he established with his looks was starting to fade. 

“Well yeah, but you’re not like, actually a doctor.”

And there the good will went.

“Meaning what exactly?”

“Well, you gotta be here for the nurses, right?” he continued, not sensing the danger he was in. “Maybe help with some of the deliveries with the L.I.P.s?”

It was at that moment the bartender slid her drinks across the bar, providing a necessary pause in the conversation.

Liz opened her mouth, ready to unleash hell, but then stopped. He wasn’t worth it. She had her drinks. She was just going to walk away.

“Sure,” she said, dryly. “I’m just here for the nurses.”

She turned to leave, but not before a hand grabbed her arm.

“Hey, speaking of nurses,” he said. “Maybe you want to bring over your friend and we all have a little examination.”

He glanced down at the second drink and then to a group of nurses in the corner.

Liz suppressed a smile. This was almost too easy. “Only if you’re okay with my husband joining us.”

Wayne’s eyes widened. “Husband?”

She nodding, indicating the table where Trapper and Hawkeye were sitting. She was silently grateful it was Trapper who asked for the drink. Hawkeye was great, but he didn’t have the obvious arm muscles McIntyre had.

“You didn’t think a fragile woman like me would come all the way out here without her husband, did you?” she asked. For emphasis, she pulled out her old wedding ring dangling around her neck.

Wayne visibly paled as he looked between her and the table. By this point, Hawkeye and Trapper has spotted what was going on. Neither looked happy and both were rising from their seats.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean anything by it,” he said, pulling his hand away as if her arm physically burned him.

“Of course not,” she said sweetly. “Have a nice night.”

She then walked away and back to her table.

“Are you alright,” Hawkeye asked just as she came in earshot.

“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” she assured. “I should be thanking you guys. The pair of you make for wonderful sticks.”

“Sticks?” Trapper asked.

“Something my grandma used to say, “speak softly and carry a mighty big stick”.” She pointed between the two of them. “You guys are the sticks.”

Trapper let out a snort. “Happy to help.”

She shot him a sarcastic smile. “I’d be happier if you pay for this round, and the rest of them.”

He at least had the decency to look guilty. “Sure thing Doc.”


	14. Episode Outline (Season 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I don't have a prompt for you, but I would absolutely love it if you gave us more Hawkeye x Doc content! Maybe the aftermath of that random kiss where she knocks him out?

**Anonymous asked:**

I don't have a prompt for you, but I would absolutely love it if you gave us more Hawkeye x Doc content! Maybe the aftermath of that random kiss where she knocks him out?

[Originally posted by 4077th](https://tmblr.co/ZXDLyl2LDA_S1)

**A/N:** I’ve actually got a whole outline for an episode based around that scene! I’m actually setting it around Season two not long after “Carry On Hawkeye”.

> **Open with Doc helping a tipsy Hawkeye back from the Officer’s Club. We establish it was a late night in O.R. and Hawkeye in particular hasn’t gotten any real rest in almost three days. This is the first break they’ve had in a while. He flirts with her a bit as they walk, but it comes off a little strained as he’s in one of his more depressed moods. Doc senses this, and does her best to keep it light as she guides him to the Swamp.**

> **Inside they see both Frank and Trapper are out leaving just the two of them. Doc helps get him into his cot, even taking off his boots as she does so.**

“I really don’t do it for you?” Hawkeye teased.

Liz rolled her eyes. “Not everyone goes for Clark Gable.”

“Clark Gable, huh?”

She hummed a yes. “Funny nose, funny ears, and just enough charm to keep it all standing.”

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“No, this is.” She sat side ways on the bed, making sure he was looking directly into her eyes. “You’re brilliant surgeon Hawkeye, and somehow you still managed to be a good man.”

Hawkeye opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. There wasn’t anything he could say.

Liz appeared satisfied as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Get some rest.”

She stood, and Hawkeye rediscovered his voice.

“Don’t I get a bedtime story?” he asked. “A glass of warm milk.”

“Good night Doctor Pierce.”

> **Hawkeye wakes up the next morning and meets Doc in the mess for breakfast. He thanks her for getting him back. She brushes it off, making note that he still looks pretty ragged and he should try to take it easy for the next few days. Before she can settle in though, one of the nurses pulls her back to the recovery room.**

> **Hawkeye watches her go and Trapper notices.**

“Something on your mind Hawk?” Trapper asked.

“I think I’ve just made a discovery.”

“What’s that?”

“Doc is a woman.”

“Well I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that’s been a widely held theory around here for some time. I’m curious, how did you come to this conclusion?”

“I’m serious Trap.”

“So am I. How is this news?”

“It’s not, it’s just…”

“Did something happen last night?”

“No, nothing.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Look, Doc got me back to the swamp last night. She tucked me in, kissed me goodnight, turned out the light, and went to bed.”

“Kissed you goodnight?”

“On the forehead. Not even a kiss, just a little peck.”

“And?”

“And nothing, it’s just what I said.”

“So, that’s what’s got you worked up?”

“Who says I’m worked up?”

“This whole conversation started on the fact you discovered Doctor Elizabeth O’Neil is, in fact, a human woman. So, what about last night changed your mind.”

“I don’t know. She just…she smells nice. You ever notice that?”

“No, but clearly you have.”

Just at that moment, the alarm sounded. “Attention all personnel. In coming wounded.”

> **In the O.R. everyone goes to work, but some of the usual banter is lacking. Hawkeye isn’t really flirting with any of the nurses as he eyes keep wandering to Doc. Liz doesn’t notice this as she continues her work, having a back and forth with Trapper instead. Hawkeye only really speaks up when Frank rails into Liz for pointing out a mistake he made. By the end of the session everyone is tense.**

> **Liz tries to ask Hawkeye what’s wrong, pointing out how worn down he looks after another 18 hours of surgery. She asks if he wants her to talk to Henry for him to get him some much needed leave, but he brushes it off. Trapper assures her, he thinks he knows what’s wrong and will handle it.**

“I think I know what this is,” Hawkeye said, handing Trapper a drink. “But, I don’t think my usual cure all is going to work.”

“How so?”

“Usually when I get this way about a girl, a bottle a gin and a romp in the supply room will clear it out of my system. But, in this particular case I can’t do that because…”

“It’s Doc,” Trapper finished.

“It’s Doc,” Hawkeye confirmed.

“You got any ideas on what you should do?”

“I can always just walk into the mine field.”

“Or you can do something else?”

“Such as?”

“Quarantine.”

“What?”

“Look, all this is, is a severe case of jungle fever. What you need to do is rest, let it burn out of your system, but most importantly keep away from the contagion.”

> **Trapper then goes to Henry claiming they need to quarantine the Swamp since Hawkeye has caught something. Frank protest claiming Hawkeye isn’t sick. They go back the forth until Henry says one of them will need to examine Hawkeye just to be sure. Trapper objects to Frank being the one to check, so Henry assigns Liz to do it.**

> **She goes to the Swamp to examine Hawkeye. At first he tries to play sick, pulling all the classic fake sick moves kids do; thermometer on the flashlight, clammy hands, the works. Liz sees through this though, getting close and touching him which only makes it worse. It gets to the point Hawkeye basically springs out of the cot, saying that he’s cured and he’s just going to check in with Henry.**

> **He then goes to Henry and asks him to transfer Liz out of the 4077th for a little while.**

“Did she do something?” Henry asked.

“What? No. I mean…nothing bad. It’s just…she kissed me.”

He stared at him in utter confusion. “What, on the cheek?”

“Forehead,” Hawkeye corrected.

“On the forehead.”

“Yes.”

“O’Neil kissed you on the forehead, and you’re asking me to put her in for a transfer.”

“Not for long. Just, a few weeks maybe. Long enough to get her out of my system.”

“Pierce, I don’t care if she was nibbling your neck. O’Neil is one of the best surgeons we have and I’m not going to transfer her just because you can’t handle a little crush.”

“But, it’s like you said, I can’t handle it.”

“This isn’t highschool. Work it out yourself and talk to her if it’s really bothering you that much.”

> **Hawkeye wants to protest further, but more wounded start coming it.**

> **By the end of the session, Hawkeye all but sprints to the Swamp avoiding Liz all together.**

“This isn’t working,” Hawkeye lamented. “I can’t avoid her. I can’t get out of here. Maybe I should walk into the mine field.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Trapper said. “We’ve both been over thinking this and I got a solution.”

“What, lobotomy?”

“An inoculation. Just a little non-lethal dose of what ails you. One kiss outa do it.”

“Is that so? And how do you know one kiss won’t just make it worse?”

“I did it and I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry, you what?”

“I got inoculated.”

“You kissed Liz? And she let you?”

Trapper shrugged, but Hawkeye was not satisfied.

“When? How?”

“Not long after that flu tore through here. You got sent off the Tokyo for some R&R. Doc and I held down the fort, and one thing just led to another.”

“And?”

“And nothing, it’s like I told yah. One kiss and that was it.”

“So…what was it like?”

“Honestly? You know those coin operated pianos?”

“Yeah.”

“It was like that. Technically proficient, but no spark underneath.”

> **Hawkeye takes this at face value and goes to kiss Doc.**

“Hey, Doc?”

She turned and with absolutely no warning, Hawkeye took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock, but he just kept kissing her trapping her between his body and the supply shelf.

Her brain short circuited. She didn’t know whether to pull him closer or push him away. Something had to be wrong, but his lips and his touch felt so good. Before she could make up her mind about anything, he pulled away.

“Well?”

She blinked in an attempt to get her bearings. “Well, what?”

“Well, hit me or something,” he said, releasing her face with an animated shrug.

“Hit you?”

“Yes!” he snapped. “Slap my face! Kick me in the pants! Call me a cad!”

“Would you like me to pull out a whip and burn a cigarette in your shoulder too?” she replied dryly.

“Sure, and while you’re at it, tell me you never want to see me again and you’re getting a transfer.”

“You want me to get a transfer?”

“I absolutely do not want you to get a transfer,” he countered. “I just want you to want you to get a transfer.”

His tone was urgent, and his eyes bordered on mania. It was something she had never seen from him and more than a little disconcerting.

“Hawkeye, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” he dismissed.

She ignored him, reaching up to press a hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up. When’s the last time you slept?”

“This has nothing to do with sleep,” he insisted, pulling her hand away by the wrist.

“Hawkeye.”

“And for the love of anything, call me by my last name!”

“Alright!” she snapped. “Pierce!”

“Please, Doctor Pierce.”

Her lips pressed into a line. “Fine. Captain Doctor Pierce.”

He breathed out a sigh of relief as if she’d just placed him in a warm bath. “Oh, you have no idea what that does to me. Say it again.”

“Captain Doctor Pierce.”

He placed a hand on her waist as his face leaned closer to hers. “One more time.”

“I think you’ve had enough,” she countered. Carefully, she pulled out of his grip before taking his hand to lead him out of the supply room. “I’m taking you to bed.”

“Promise?”

“To sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” he said, impetuously, dropping his hand from hers and stopping in his tracks for emphasis.

“Well then what do you want?” she asked, sharply.

“I don’t know! But if you’re not going to have the good, common decency to slap my face, I’d start with some passionate necking.”

She blinked. It was official. Doctor Benjamin Franklin Pierce was off his rocker.

“I’ll get you a nurse,” she said. Reaching a hand behind her, she took a slow, deliberate step backwards towards the exit.

“I don’t want a nurse, I need a doctor,” Hawkeye insisted, matching her every step back with a step forward.

“You are a doctor.”

“Well then, I want a second opinion.”

“I’ll get Trapper.”

“Trapper’s no good, he’s passed out in his bunk.”

“Well, I think he’s got the right idea. I prescribe you with ten hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

Her back hit the wall. Her hand felt for the door, but Hawkeye wasn’t about to let her go that easy.

He stepped closer, pressing his body against hers as his hands went to her waist.

“I appreciate your opinion, but after due consideration, I’m going to go with my initial treatment option.”

She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced with another kiss.

He was good. He was really good. He kissed her deeply and well. The hard urgency was gone replaced with something else that was making her melt. She could understand why every nurse was like putty in his hands. She was half tempted to join them. But, this wasn’t Pierce. Not with her, anyway. She pushed him away, just managing to keep his lips off any part of her skin.

“Pierce, if we’re going to play Doctor, one of us has to be the patient,” she said, breathing heavily. “I nominate you.”

“What? Really?” he asked, half dazed. His eyes kept wandering from her lips to her eyes to her hair and back again as if committing them to memory.

A blush rose in her cheeks, but she managed to keep the rest of her instincts in check. She started to walk forward, forcing him to step back until this time he was the one pressed between a shelf and a body.

“Close your eyes.”

“Is this required for the examination?”

“Yes.”

Against all odds, he did as he was told.

Keeping her body against his, she reached a hand around him to the box of open sedatives and syringes.

“Now,” she said, stepping back to fill the vile. “You might feel a slight pinch.”

“What?”

Before he could even open his eyes, she stuck him with the needle.

He jumped forward in surprise, but the drugs did quick work. He walked exactly two steps forward and collapsed to the ground.

O’Neil took a breath and let out a long-tired sigh.

“Major Houlihan, could you assist me please?”

Margaret peaked her head into the room, and onto the picture of Hawkeye laying face down on the floor with Captain O’Neil holding a syringe above him.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” O’Neil assured. “Just a bout of jungle fever. Could you help me get him to his bunk?”

> **Hawkeye wakes up in the recovery room to find Liz by his bed. She then tells him that she explained it all to Henry and they both agreed he needed some R &R. He’s set to go to Tokyo as soon as he’s gotten some sleep and can get out of bed on his own. **

“Look Liz, I’m sorry if I—”

She placed her hand up as a gesture to stop. “It’s alright. We all get a case of jungle fever now and again. I didn’t mind.”

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

She rolled her eyes. “What I meant was, I didn’t take it personally. I talked it over with Henry, and we both agreed you must have been wound pretty tight. Henry got the approval to send you to Tokyo for a few days. That should get the rest of it out of your system.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

She smiled in appreciation, as she stood from the bed, straightening her lab coat.

“In the meantime, consider this your vaccine.”

Leaning down, she then took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Hawkeye froze in surprise, but quickly succumbed to the kiss allowing her to play with his lips however she wanted. What the hell was Trapper thinking?

_No spark, my ass_ , was all Hawkeye could think as Liz pulled away looking very proud of her work.

> **Commercial break and we see Hawkeye pulling into camp looking much better than before. Liz is there to greet him.**

“Pierce, how was Tokyo?”

“Just what the doctor ordered.”

“I take it you’re cured then?”

“More or less, I may have some lingering symptoms,” he teased, laying on one of his more charming smiles.

“Well, lucky for you I’ve got the perfect prescription.”

His eyebrows raised, his lips sliding easily into an expected smile.

Liz gave him a thin smile in return before raising a hand and slapping it right off his face.

“Ah!” Hawkeye groaned. “I think I preferred the vaccine.”

“Any remaining symptoms?” she asked.

“Not a one Doc, I think you cured me.”

“Excellent,” she said, stepping forward to straighten his shirt. “You just let me know if you need your prescription refilled.”

She then gave him two pats on the cheek and walked off.


	15. Fake Dating + Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me two (2) tropes from this list + a ship and I’ll describe how I’d combine them in the same story:
> 
> Fake Dating + Mutual Pining

[Originally posted by hawkeyepiercedmyheart](https://tmblr.co/ZrHNAe2VBe7EX)

  * This would just make for a fun episode TBH
  * Okay, I’m thinking this is set sometimes in the later seasons; B.J. is there, but I think Frank may still be around, it’s flexible
  * Doc went off to a conference in Tokyo along with Margaret, and they’re just gotten back
  * While they were there Doc got approached by one of the Majors
  * She was already at her limit with having to deal with so many officers assuming she was a nurse, she didn’t want to get into another argument and just told him she was seeing someone to get him to back off
  * She keeps it to herself, because she’s dealt with this kind of stuff before and it’s no big deal, she’ll never see him again
  * And then she does
  * The Major decides to come up to the 4077th for an extended stay and immediately starts going after Doc
  * She panics, and as soon as Hawkeye comes into view she plants a kiss right on his lips and tells him to go with it
  * Hawkeye isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and does
  * Later she explains everything that happened to Hawkeye and B.J.
  * Hawkeye asks why she doesn’t just tell that Major she isn’t interested and she countered that he can easily get her thrown out which, unlike Hawkeye, she doesn’t want
  * B.J. is then like, okay so you guys just pretend to date until the Major leaves, I don’t see any problems here
  * Doc is like, “thanks you’re a real pal” and leaves, meanwhile Hawkeye is trying to play it cool like, “what are you talking about? I can handle pretending to date Doc for a few weeks, it’ll be a snap. It’s not like I’ve been pining for years. This is fine. Everything is fine.”
  * Of course, shenanigans ensue
  * There was a betting pool among the enlisted men on when they would get together and Klinger makes off like a bandit
  * Father Mulcahy is genuinely happy is already making plans for what he’s going to say at their wedding
  * B.J. is trying to get them to confess already because it’s driving him crazy
  * (Honestly I just picture him being like Ann in Parks and Rec when she’s trying to get Ben and Leslie together)
  * I don’t have anything else concrete, but those are the main strokes




	16. Vacation Fic + Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me two (2) tropes from this list + a ship and I’ll describe how I’d combine them in the same story:
> 
> Vacation Fic + Bed Sharing

[Originally posted by thompsonconnors](https://tmblr.co/ZD80AwY2e9-5mW00)

  * Okay, I’m thinking this is set in some later season where the pair of them are really, really trying to repress their feelings
  * Potter sends Doc and Hawkeye to Tokyo for a conference
  * (B.J. needs to stay behind for B-Plot reasons)
  * For some reason they have to go to a different hotel where they usually would and Potter puts in the reservations for Doctors Pierce and O’Neil (no first name)
  * Hawkeye is ready to do what he usually does on such ventures, drink and have a good time
  * Doc is ready to do what she normally does, take notes because Hawkeye won’t
  * But once they get there, they realize the mix up
  * The hotel was getting packed so they decided to room up the two Doctors together not realizing Doc was, in fact, a woman
  * They can’t change the reservation, which leaves Doc frustrated as yet again, the fact that a person can be a doctor _and_ a woman is lost on the world
  * Hawkeye decides to cheer her up and convinced her to skip one conference so he can show her the town
  * They end up really enjoying themselves, treating the whole thing as a well deserved vacation
  * But, eventually they have to get back to the hotel room
  * Hawkeye decides to be a gentleman and genuinely offer Liz the bed, but Liz has some liquid courage in her and tells him to stop being a baby and get in with her
  * She reasons that they’re both adults, and they’ve passed out in the OR together, this isn’t different
  * Besides, she’s tiny and doesn’t take up much room on the bed
  * They get comfortable, and it doesn’t take Doc long to fall asleep
  * Hawkeye lays there in the dark, with Doc using his chest as a pillow and can’t help but notice how nice this feels
  * They’re in a bed, not a cot, there’s no war outside, no smell of sugical soap and blood
  * It peaceful, warm, and some how…right
  * He looks down at the woman sleeping warm and peaceful in his arms and all he can thing is, “Oh… _oh no_ ”




	17. Top Of Head Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Top Of Head Kisses

“Benjamin Franklin Pierce, you put me down this instant!”

“No can do, Doc,” he said, just a little too smugly. “Colonel’s orders. You’re not to enter the recovery room for at least another twenty-four hours.”

She let out a long sigh. She couldn’t really protest that. She had been working exceptionally hard for the past week or so. They all have. It really was just a matter of time before Potter ordered at least one of them to finally get some sleep.

But, that didn’t mean Hawkeye could just waltz into the recovery room and throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes with absolutely no warning.

“Fine,” she conceded. “Fine. I relent. You can put me down now.”

“But where’s the fun in that,” he countered.

She growled in frustration, before spotting B.J. stepping out of the mess tent.

“B.J.!” she called. “Get this neanderthal to put me down!”

He only smiled at her, shaking his head. “Sorry Doc, Colonel’s orders and all.”

“He did say drag you out if necessary,” Hawkeye added. “I say my way is much better for morale.”

Just as he said it, a wave of wolf whistles came in their direction from the enlisted men. Even some of the nurses got in on the action.

Hawkeye took it in stride, smiling broadly as he waved his hand as a king might to his subjects.

“Thank you, thank you, you’re too kind.

Luckily for Doc, the parade didn’t last long as they finally arrived at her tent.

Hawkeye opened the door with his free hand, and plopped her down on the cot with only a minor bounce.

“Now, was that so bad,” he asked.

Doc answered by grabbing her pillow and throwing it right at his head. “You’re such an ass!”

Hawkeye caught it, laughing as he did. “If I was really an ass you would have gone for the table lamp.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Again he laughed before kneeling down and placing the pillow back behind her head.

“Alright, cool you jets Doc, I’m just teasing. But would you had really left if I just asked.”

“Probably not,” she admitted. “But neither would you.”

He shrugged. “True, but Potter ordered you out first. And, unlike you, I can’t fit in a carrying bag.”

Doc couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.

“Now, will you finally give yourself a break,” Hawkeye asked.

She let out a defeated sigh. “Only because it’s an order. And you have to promise me something.”

“Shoot.”

“Once I’ve slept and am back on duty you take the next nap shift. Deal?”

His lip twisted into a half smile. “Deal.”

He then leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of her head. Doc felt her cheeks flush slightly as his fingers curled into her hair and the scent of surgery soap, earth and musk filled her nose. It was such an odd combination, but it worked for him.

He pulled away, smiling down at her with soft eyes. “Sweet dreams, Liz.”

She couldn’t think of anything smart to say back. 

Hawkeye took her silence as a cue to leave. Without another word in edge wise, he turned and left, making sure to close the small curtain on the tent door as he did so.

Liz lay on the cot staring up at the feeling as dread crept into her heart. She was getting a fever, she just knew it. And Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce was exactly to blame


	18. "The More I See You" Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: i saw the episode where hawkeye's old girlfriend transfers to the 4077 last week. the whole time, i wondered how Doc would react to seeing her

[Originally posted by memoriesofmash](https://tmblr.co/ZExw3wuQMTF8)

  * At first, Doc is welcoming and very open to Carlyle, but starts to feel a little odd when she learns Hawkeye and Carlye’s history
  * She tells herself she’s just worried about Hawkeye
  * She knows how deeply he can feel and doesn’t want him to get hurt
  * They actually have a pretty intense arguement over it where Doc basically says, “I think what you want and what she wants are very different things”
  * Hawkeye gets pissed and basically tells her it’s none of her business and to stay out of it
  * They don’t talk to each other for a while and B.J. has to act as a go between
  * At some point Doc kind of breaks down in front of B.J.



“I don’t know how why I’m angry,” she admitted”

“I’ve got an idea, but I don’t think you’ll agree.”

She gave a tired sigh. “We’re just friends Beej.”

“I’m his friend too, but I’m not the one crying.”

  * She and Carlye do have to have a face to face at some point
  * It doesn’t come to blows or anything, but Doc has to say something along the lines of, “Hawkeye is really important to me and basically the only person keeping me sane so don’t hurt him or else”
  * But she does hurt him and Hawkeye is gutted
  * Towards the end of the episode after spending most of it avoiding each other, Hawkeye sits next to her in the mess tent



“If you want to say “I told you so”, now’s the time.”

Doc gave him a half smile. “I’ll save it for later.”

“I really look that bad, huh?”

  * Basically, I want this to be the episode where Doc actually has to examine what exactly she feels towards Hawkeye




	19. Congratulations It's a Doctor: Episode Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea for an episode I had a while ago. The general premise is that Liz gets sick and through a series of misunderstandings everyone in the camp assumes she's pregnant

[Originally posted by takeagiantstep7](https://tmblr.co/ZcNn9b2WXRNT6)

  * So this would be set during Season 4, right after B.J. has settled into camp
  * Doc gets sick with the stomach flu and requests a few days in Tokyo so she doesn’t get anyone else sick while she recovers
  * Potter agrees, knowing she needs leave anyway and might as well go to a proper hospital while she’s at it, he finishes the conversation by saying something along the lines of “ we can’t risk anything with your condition” which Radar over hears 
  * So she leaves and B.J. and Hawkeye are on their own. 
  * Hawkeye starts flirting with some nurses and B.J. gets on his case. At first Hawkeye is surprised, but then realizes B.J. thinks he and Doc are together.
  * Not wanting to miss an opportunity to mess with someone Hawkeye is like “yes, we’re having a torrid affair, but don’t tell anyone”. 
  * Frank over hears this, who tells Margaret who goes to tell Potter and Potter is like “I couldn’t care less”. 
  * That of course means Radar hears, who tells Klinger. 
  * And Klinger, who heard about Doc going away to Tokyo because of “her condition” is like “I’ve connected the dots” “You didn’t connect shit” “I’ve connected them, Doc is totally pregnant and Hawkeye is the father”. 
  * So Liz comes back and everyone is acting super nice to her, asking if she’s okay, doing stuff for her the works. 
  * At first she’s like “oh that’s so sweet, thank you” but then they won’t let her drink or have coffee and then she’s like “okay, I think I know what’s going on here” only for it to be confirmed by Margaret trying to give her a physical only to check if she’s pregnant. 
  * And Liz is just like, “first of all, I’m not pregnant, but I think this is all Pierce’s fault.” “Who do you know?” “Well, whenever something like this happens, I blame Pierce, it tends to save a lot of time. Margaret, do you want to help me mess with him”. And Margaret is just like “yes and please”. 
  * So, Margaret goes to Potter, with in ear shot of Klinger and says that her pregnancy test are inconclusive and so everyone assumes that’s a big ol’ yes.
  * Now the whole camp assumes Hawkeye is the father and not taking responsibility
  * Even Radar starts giving him the cold shoulder until eventually Hawkeye figures out everyone thinks Doc is pregnant
  * Hawkeye then goes to Margaret and is like, “Margaret, c’mon we both know Doc isn’t pregnant.”
  * And Margaret response with, “the test were inconclusive”
  * Hawkeye then kind of panics like, “okay, I know I’m not the father, but Liz might actually be pregnant and *internal screaming*”
  * Finally, Father Mulcahy is just like “okay let’s all have a nice talk to work this out”.
  * Hawkeye tries to defend himself, declaring he’s not the father and Doc isn’t even pregnant
  * Doc fakes outrage and says something along the lines of, “how can you lie to a priest and say this isn’t your baby” “I’m agnostic”
  * And it’s then Hawkeye realizes she’s totally messing with him
  * He plays along and they start a fake argument



“How do I even know this is even my kid? I saw that pilot making a pass at you!”

“He was not making a pass at me, you were drunk!” 

“I knew it! Once a plumber’s daughter, always a plumber’s daughter!”

  * Eventually they can’t keep it up anymore and burst out laughing.
  * Father Mulcahy is just sitting there dumb founded; “I’m confused.”



“That makes two of us Father.”

“Three of us,” Doc wheezed out.

“Okay, okay,” Hawkeye said, finally calming down. “Let’s clear the air, are you pregnant?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Now, let me ask you something, why did you say I was.”

“I never said you were.”

  * Anyway, it all continues on until all is revealed about who told who



When they get to the end Doc is just like, “Wait, why did you all assume Hawkeye was the father?”

“You’re together,” Frank said, boldly. “I knew it. I always did.”

“Who told you that?”

“Pierce. He told Hunnicutt to keep it quiet so of course I told the Colonel.”

“Who couldn’t care less,” Potter finished.

“Why would you tell B.J. that?”

“He was ragging on me about flirting with the nurses. I guess he thought we were together and I thought I’d just let him.”

“Oh B.J., you were defending my honor?”

“All for naught, it looks like.”

  * So everything goes back to normal and the episode ends with Hawkeye and Doc having a playful back and forth in the mess tent while everyone else give each other a knowing look




	20. Comrades in Arms Part 1 & 2 (Notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my notes on this episode

  * I don’t think Doc would replace Margaret
  * Potter specifically asked for a surgeon and a nurse and, nurses training or not, Doc is a Doctor and won’t be treated like a nurse, so she’ll have to stick behind at camp.
  * I’m thinking Liz almost shuts down while Hawkeye and Margaret are missing
  * This is her worst fear come true
  * She already lost her husband in World War II, she can’t go through that kind of pain again, and so the fear of losing not just her best friend, but a man she’s starting to truly love is just too much
  * So, when they get back Doc starts to distance herself
  * She came so close to losing Hawkeye that she realized how far she had already fallen and any more would gut her
  * Margaret knows how Doc feels about Hawkeye and is the one to tell her honestly what happened
  * Doc takes it well all things considered
  * Margaret explains that it was a one time thing and both she and Hawkeye agree they’re better as friends
  * Doc nods along and just says “okay”
  * This gets Margaret to be like, “what do you mean, okay? Aren’t you going to get mad? Yell at me! Call me a skank!”
  * And Doc is like, “I understand. It’s war. It makes you do crazy things. Thank you for the reminder. I needed that slap in the face to remember that what I’m feeling right now for Hawkeye is just circumstances and nothing more”
  * And Margaret is just like, “oh no. Don’t do that. I know it’s different. Talk to him about it.”
  * And Doc is just like, “no, it’s fine. I’ll just put all my emotions right here and then someday, I’ll die”
  * Meanwhile Hawkeye as soon as he gets back to camp and sees Doc he’s just like, “Okay, I could have died and all the time I was with Margaret, I was thinking about how much I wished Liz was there. But, I did sleep with Margaret, which makes me a certified asshole.”
  * So, Hawkeye doesn’t know how to act around Doc now, which is compounded by Doc giving him the cold shoulder
  * He tries to talk to her about it, but gets shut down when Doc tells him Margaret told her everything
  * He is then confused that Doc is still talking to Margaret and not him
  * Finally B.J. sits him down and tells him how scared Doc was when he was missing, and breaks it down that she doesn’t want Hawkeye to be another Henri
  * Hawkeye is then hit with the, “oh shit, Doc really does care about me. What I’m I going to do about that?”



Alright, that’s all I got. Like I said, these are just rough notes and rambles. I’ll get around to it at some point, but no guarantees as to when.


	21. Hawkeye Confesses Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a back and forth between me and another follower, but I think it'll give you an idea of what I want to do with this.

**Does Hawkeye ever mention Doc in his letters to his dad? What does his father know about Doc? 👀**

Hell yeah his Dad knows about Doc! Hawkeye actually writes a lot about her, more than he realizes. His Dad drops some hints time to time that she “sounds like a nice girl” and he’d “like to meet her some day”.

Hawkeye takes it at face value and just thinks his Dad would like the novelty of meeting a female surgeon.

I actually want to do Hawkeye’s light bulb moment of realizing just how in love he is with Liz to come in a “Dear Dad” style episode.

He starts writing during one of th slow weeks at camp and basically starts compiling a list of all the little things he likes about Liz. It shows as little vingnettes of stuff she does around camp: singing to herself, being a good sport about a prank B.J. pulled, helping about camp, that kind of thing. It’s only when he’s written in all down does he realize he’s crazy about her. He then puts down his pen and marches straight to her camp to confess, because screw waiting it’s now or never.

I’m debating whether this is in season 6 or 7. Vote now on your phones. 

**i say season 6 that bleeds into 7. like right there near the end, the light bulb hits and all season 7 is Hawkeye trying to see if Doc feels the same**

^^^This. I like this. But, allow me to take it a step further.

Hawkeye actually confesses his feelings to Doc, but she turns him down, not because she doesn’t feel the same way, but because she’s not sure if she’s ready.

She’s been married before. She’s done the war time romance and knows just how badly it can end. So, season 7 isn’t so much Hawkeye trying to test the waters to see if she feels the same way, but Doc allowing herself to open up to love and Hawkeye having to respect her choice and wait.

IDK, what do you think?

I think Hawkeye would confess in his “I’m saying this like in a joking way so if you say no i can play it off without showing im actually hurt” way

**when Doc does reject him, Hawkeye will moan and groan to BJ about what could possible be wrong with him? like he’s a catch, why wouldn’t Doc like him? he’s lovable, cute, easy on the eyes, a whole package.**

**i think Doc would tell either Houlihan or BJ about her marriage and her fears. She likes Hawkeye but if she’s going to fall in love again, it has to be real.**

I was actually thinking of going the other way. Like Hawkeye knocks on the door of her tent and storms in. He starts pacing, a mixer of nerves and adrenaline. The last time he was this nervous was asking Cindy Hargreaves to the dance junior year. Doc tries to get him to sit down, but he immediately stands back up and then just has to spit it out.

“I’m crazy about you.”

She stared there in silence for a second. “Hawkeye, do I have to renew your prescription.”

He shook is head. “I promise, the last thing I need is a slap in the face.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No.”

“Are you sick?”

“No.”

“When’s the last time you slept?”

“I’m fine! Christ, a man tries to tell you he’s falling in love with you and this is how you react?”

“When the man is you, yes.”

“There is nothing wrong with me!”

So they go back and forth and Hawkeye eventually gets her to stop questioning him so he can finally get everything off his chest.

“This isn’t just coming out of nowhere,” he said, gently. “I like that you take your sugar with a drop of coffee. I like how you sing to yourself when you’re happy. I like that you never seem to get cold. I like that you never lose your cool under fire, but still need me to get rid of spiders. I like that you can laugh at yourself. I like it that you can laugh at me. Hell, I like that you’re perfectly willing to slap my face if the situation calls for it.

I like so many things about you Liz, and that’s just the stuff I found out on accident. I can only imagine the stuff I’d learn I liked if I started loving you on purpose.”

He says all the right things, which makes Liz’s rejection all the more painful. He can still go to B.J. wondering what he did wrong, but it’s a little more complicated.

Doc totally goes to Margaret after the confession in an attempt to sort out her own feelings. Margaret at first supports Doc, thinking she did the right thing and that Hawkeye isn’t the one woman sort. Liz can do better.

But over the course of season 7 Margaret starts to see just how much Hawkeye really cares for Liz herself and starts to take his side. 


	22. "Here take my coat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: "Here, take my coat."

Hawkeye was shaking. Why did it have to be so cold and how the hell was Doc actually sleeping?

He rolled over in the dirt, curling further into himself to stay warm. Never in his life had he wanted so badly to be on his own cot back in the Swamp.

He and Doc has volunteered to help out at an AID station who needed an extra pair of hands.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true; Doc had volunteered. Potter had volunteered him.

It was just for one night, but he was growing more convinced he’d catch pneumonia by the morning.

“Pierce, is that you?” Doc mumbled.

“Well, if you’re referring to that chattering, it’s specifically my teeth,” he said, dryly.

Doc let out a small sigh, quickly followed by the sound of rustling fabric. 

“Here, take my coat,” she said.

Hawkeye sat up. “I’m not taking your coat.”

Doc gave him the side eye. “You’re the one with the chattering teeth. Just take it so we can both get some sleep.”

She shoved the coat into his arms, making it very clear refusing her was not an option.

He took it reluctantly. However, it became obvious there was another problem to contend with. 

“Ah, just my size,” he said, “when I was twelve.”

Doc frowned. “Oh yeah.”

“Guess you better take it back,” Hawkeye said, tossing her the coat.

“I’m not letting you freeze,” she said throwing it back.

“Neither am I.” Another toss.

“Then what do you suggest?”

He caught the coat, his brow furrowed. He really was freezing.

“Alright, we’ll do it the old fashioned way,” he said, before lifting his blanket as an invitation.

Doc eyed him. “Is this just an elaborate plan to get me in bed with you?”

“Absolutely. I conspired with the weather man and everything.”

She rolled her eyes, but surprisingly slipped in next to him without any further protest.

The effect was instant. She was better than a hot water bag.

He just caught the sigh of relief before it could escape his mouth.

“Jesus Pierce, your hands are freezing,” she cursed.

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Without another word, she tools his hands in hers before curling them close to her body.

If there was a chance to make a suggestive joke, now was the time, but Hawkeye managed to stop himself. He was too tired and she felt too good to risk making her mad enough to pull away from him.

“Goodnight Liz,” he said through a yawn.

“Goodnight Hawkeye.”


	23. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Doc and Hawkeye on New Year’s Eve?

Liz leaned her back against the wall, trying desperately to ignore the pounding in her feet.

She and everyone else in O.R. had been standing for at least ten hours. This was the first break she was getting and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

Taking a glance, she dared to look at the clock.

11:57 P.M. Three minutes to midnight and the New Year.

She had to let out a sigh. The number of New Years she spent covered in blood were starting to take its toll.

A hand took a place on her shoulder.

“I’m up,” she said, moving to stand only for the hand to push her back.

“You just sat down,” Pierce said. “You alright?”

She shot him a half smile. “Long day at the office.”

“I know the feeling,” he said, dryly. “Mind if I join you?”

She shrugged, gesturing to the chair beside her. “Smoke if you got ‘em.”

He took a seat, catching a glance at the clock just as she had.

“Almost midnight,” he observed.

“Yeah.”

He leaned back, before turning his head to her with a curious look. “Where were you this time last year?”

She laughed. “Sleeping. I just had finished an eight hour shift. You?”

“Dancing with Jean Smith, counting down to midnight,” he said with a smile. “It’s been a little tradition of mine to start the New Year with a beautiful woman, preferably kissing her.”

“Why am I not surprised.”

“Ah, my reputation proceeds me.”

She rolled her eyes before another glance at the clock. “I think you’re going to have to have to break tradition this year.”

“Well, I’ve got the beautiful woman part down,” he said.

She scoffed. “Was that the only reason you decided to join me?”

“Not the only reason,” he said, this voice taking on an oddly serious tone. “I did want to make sure you were alright.”

She felt her heart grow just a little warmer at the sentiment. “I am as good as I can be. I guess I’m just realizing now, I haven’t had much luck with New Years.”

He eyes softened. “Maybe we’ll both have better luck next year.”

And with that, he leaned over and pressed a careful kiss on her cheek.

“Happy New Year, Liz,” he said, pulling away just as the clock struck twelve.

“Happy New Year, Hawkeye.” 


	24. “Stay with me forever."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: “Stay with me forever."

Liz was exhausted. They all were. Henry was passed out in his office. Frank had gone back to the swamp. Margaret and the rest of the nurses were in the recovery room, which left her, Hawkeye and Trapper still sitting in O.R., not having the energy to leave.

Hawkeye had laid claim to one of the examination tables, spreading his body across the whole thing. Trapper sat across from him, which left Liz standing.

She wanted to tell Trapper to move so she could lay down herself, but that was an argument she wasn’t up to. Besides, he needed the rest just as much as she did.

Wordlessly, she took a place next to Hawkeye, laying so her back faced his chest. The moment she put her feet up, she felt instant relief. She was sure she’d never be able to move again. The warm body beside her wasn’t helping matters.

To her slight surprise, she felt the weight of his arm drape over her, before pulling her closer to his chest.

“Thought you were asleep,” she mumbled.

“Getting there,” Hawkeye murmured. “Didn’t want you to fall off.”

There was a number of things she could have said, but she kept them all to herself. She was too tired and frankly, he was too comfortable.

Vaguely she felt the rumble of wheels beneath her. 

Glancing up, she spotted Trapper, tiredly pushing them out O.R.. 

She smiled to herself. He would give her hell for this later, but it was a nice enough gesture that she’d let him.

The rolling stopped, and she could tell they were now in the washing station; far away from patients with almost zero chance of being disturbed until one of them could stumble to their tent. 

She supposed that would have to be her. She needed a shower and her bath robe and some of the wine she still had stashed away. Carefully, she moved to pull from Hawkeye’s grip only for him to hold her just a little tighter.

“Pierce.”

“Stay,” he whispered.

It was spoken so quietly, she honestly couldn’t tell if it was him or the sleep talking.

“How long,” she asked.

“Forever, if you could manage it,” he replied, his voice giving no indication if he was joking or serious. Either way, the fact he was asking at all was enough to make her stay.

“Forever might be a bit much, but I can spare a few minutes.”

He hummed in appreciation, burying his face between her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and soon sleep finally took her. He wouldn’t remember any of it in the morning, but she would and it would be enough. 


	25. Something Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any softness between Hawkeye and Doc would be so nice 🥺 all the fluffiness

It had been a long day, which perhaps was now considered a cliché to the good people at the 4077th, but it needed to be said. It had been so long in fact, Liz couldn’t bring herself to stand. Between her throbbing feet and blood loss, it was a miracle she was even conscious.

If she was just performing surgery, it would be one thing, but she had O- blood. She couldn’t _not_ give some of it away when they were in short supply. So sometime between her last patient and the last patient of the day, she had found an examination table to lie on and stayed there.

She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, she needed to get back to her own tent. She needed some orange juice, a peanut butter sandwich and at least twelve hours of sleep; none of which she was going to get in the waiting room. Still the idea of moving was daunting and she couldn’t bring herself to even adjust her legs out from under her.

Maybe if she lay still enough, nobody would notice she was there.

As she started to drift off, she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder followed by a gentle rocking.

“Liz,” Hawkeye said, softly. “You alive?”

She let out a long sigh. “Depends on your definition.”

He let out a huff of a laugh. “Well the dead don’t eat. So, if you are dead, I guess this sandwich is for me.”

That got her to open her eyes. Everything was a little blurry, but there was no denying it was Pierce’s blue eyes staring back at her with a plate of something between them.

She started to move her arm towards the promise of sustenance, but found it just as useless as the rest of her body.

Hawkeye was quick to action. He cradled her head, lifting in gently off the table and with his other hand guided the sandwich toward her mouth.

Liz took it gratefully, munching slowly so not to overwhelm herself. If she hadn’t been so tired, she would have been mortified.

“Jesus Liz, how much blood did you give?”

“Just enough apparently,” she said, between bites.

Hawkeye shook his head. “This has got to stop. You can’t keep giving blood mid-surgery. Drink this.”

He offered her a straw full of orange juice. It was enough to pause her counter, but not enough to stop it.

“If you find a way to magically produce O- blood on demand, I’m all ears. In the mean time, I’m going to continue to give what I can when I can.”

Hawkeye looked at her like he wanted to continue the argument, but thought better of it. They were both worn down. Any verbal sparing would quickly dissolve into a childish slapping match neither of their egos would recover from.

“You think you can move?” he asked, instead.

Liz shook her head. “Not for a few hours at least. It hurts to even wiggle my toes.”

Hawkeye nodded in understanding. “Need some company?”

“You offering?”

He gave her a gentle smile in response.

Liz matched it and silently patted the small space left on the table.

Hawkeye followed her instructions and soon she was gathered in his arms, his chest her pillow as they each got comfortable.

“Just give me an hour,” she promised. “After that I can get myself to my tent and you can finally get some shut eye.”

“Take all the time you need Doc,” he said, softly. “I’ve got no where to be.”


	26. Text/Letter Fic + Grief Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Text/Letter Fic + Grief Fic

  * Alright so something happens, maybe this is not long after [Doc is shot](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/628015775564840960/shaking-hands) and Hawkeye is thoroughly rattled; nightmares, excessive drinking, loosing all humor, the works
  * He’s especially having a hard time even talking to Doc; he can barely look her in the eye
  * Doc tries to talk to BJ to see what’s going on, but Hawkeye is giving him the cold shoulder too
  * It gets to the point where even Potter gets worried and calls for Sidney
  * Sidney and Hawkeye have some one on one and Hawkeye confesses he keeps seeing Liz die in his dreams; he’s opened her up, his hands start shaking and she dies on the table or he’s there on the road with her and she ends up bleeding out in the back seat or he thinks he dreamed that she recovered and she’s actually dead so when he actually wakes up he’s surprised to see her in the mess tent
  * He tells Sidney he doesn’t know what to say to her because he realizes just how much losing her would gut him
  * Sidney then suggests he write it all down; imagine she did die, what are the things he would want to say to her
  * Sidney tells him he doesn’t have to share it with anybody, but it’s obvious he’s grieving her death regardless of her still being in his life, he needs to work through his grief in order to recognize she’s still with him
  * So Hawkeye does just that
  * He addresses it to Liz, and lays out just how much he misses her, what he misses most, and what her dying is doing to him: he writes and writes until exhaustion finally pulls him under into a dreamless sleep.
  * When he wakes up, he goes to the mess tent and right there, drinking sugar with a drop of coffee is Liz, chatting with B.J. and Margaret, right where she’s supposed to be
  * For the first time in weeks, he smiles and joins them




	27. Headcanons for After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what's Hawkeye's and doc's life like after the war? how are they doing after korean??

  * Hawkeye and Doc stay together after the war
  * It’s certainly an adjustment; Hawkeye obviously still has PTSD and so does Doc, but they work through it together, like they do everything else
  * Doc ends up moving to Crabapple Cove, nothing is really keeping her in Philadelphia; she has no practice of her own to worry about and she’s not especially close to her parents
  * She’s determined to make her own name as a surgeon, and Hawkeye doesn’t question her on that one
  * It takes time, but eventually she finds her own footing
  * They get married about a year after getting settled back in the states
  * Hawkeye was ready to tie the knot straight on, but Doc wanted to wait and see if their feelings changed after getting back home to some form of normalcy
  * The wait ends up being for the best; they each need time adjusting back to civilian life and figuring out how their lives fit together
  * As it turns out, quiet well
  * After working along side someone you’re in love with for years, the idea of them no longer being there is basically impossible to comprehend
  * They still love just spending time together, going for walks and just talking for hours
  * They’re able to talk shop, comparing notes on surgeries
  * And when the nightmares comes; they understand and listen
  * They each recognize the importance of therapy thanks to Sidney, and so encourage each other to work through their issues the best way they can
  * They, of course,have to deal with the usual problems of being a couple
  * There is an adjustment to actually living together in an actual home with a kitchen and everything
  * But after facing bullets together, there’s not much they can’t figure out
  * I like the idea of them having kids eventually, how many is up in the air, but they both like the idea of having kids
  * Mostly, they’re trying their best to live a quiet life after the hell they’ve been through




	28. Almost Kiss + Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 40. Almost Kiss and 96: Scars for Doc O’Neil x Hawkeye Pierce ? I really liked what you just wrote for Hawkeye and the letter writing thing.

  * So, I’m actually going to go in a slightly lighter direction with this
  * Everybody is hanging out for a poker night namely Hawkeye, B.J., Klinger, Father Mulcahy, and Doc
  * They’re just shooting the shit when they somehow get onto the subject of dumb stuff they used to get up to as kids
  * Klinger tells a story on how he and Laverne stole some candy from a corner shop and had to jump a few fences, he still has the scar to prove it, and shows it to the rest of the group
  * B.J. chimes in on playing baseball as a kid and sliding into home for an infield home run, only to shred his knee up
  * Mulcahy’s only real childhood injury was a scarred elbow after his sister shoved him while playing basketball
  * B.J. then asks Doc if she’s got any scars to which she replies, “not in a place I’d like to share with the class”
  * They all laugh, but Hawkeye kind of freezes up, his mind instantly going to the scar on her stomach and her bullet wound
  * They play a couple more rounds before deciding to call it a night
  * Hawkeye offers to walk Liz back to her tent to which she agrees
  * She can tell rather quickly something is off with Hawkeye and asks him what’s wrong
  * Hawkeye is reluctant at first, but then says something like “sorry if the scars conversation made you uncomfortable”
  * Liz brushes it off saying, “not really, I just don’t think I could ever live down mooning you guys”
  * Hawkeye’s eyes just about bug out of his skull, “what?”
  * She laughs and tell him that when she was a kid, she fell off her horse, landing squarely on her ass and consequently has a pretty sizable scar because of it
  * Hawkeye has to laugh, and Liz tries to silence him, laughing herself
  * “Well, that’s two I know about, any others?” Hawkeye asks.
  * Liz pauses a moment, trying to figure out what the other scar he could possibly know about; her smile falls as she realizes what was actually bothering him
  * Hawkeye catches on, his eyes going to the ground
  * She tries to lighten the mood; “well, I’ve got one on my back from falling out of a tree, my appendix scar, and please don’t tell Klinger this, a scar on my knee from tripping over my first pair of heels”
  * Hawkeye does laugh, but it’s not as loud as before, “Keep talking like that, I’ll just want to wrap you bubble wrap”
  * She shrugs it off, “well, I’m still here. I must be tougher then I look”
  * He smiles, looking at her, and then really looking at her; she’s still so small, but solid and breathing.
  * His mouth goes a little dry the longer he stares; “You’ll still be here in the morning?” he asks.
  * Those brown eyes of hers soften. “I think the odds are good.”
  * He nods. This is the moment he should go, but he can’t look away from her face. He takes in her eyes, her cheeks, her tiny nose and her gentle mouth. His mind drifts back to when he first saw her; lovely really was the only word to describe her.
  * The urge to touch her rises in his chest, to know that she’s there and real and not about to slip through his fingers.
  * She beats him to it
  * Rising on her toes, she places a hand on his shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek
  * His breath hitches, his nose filling with that sweet floral scent and his skin buzzing under her soft touch
  * His head turns instinctively to her lips, as if trying to catch a hint of them on his own
  * She pulls away before he can
  * He feels warm and cold at the same time, he can’t even find anything clever to say
  * “Goodnight Hawkeye,” she says, before slipping into her tent
  * He gives himself a moment to breath, staring at the door of her tent as he bringing himself down to reality
  * What the hell just happened?




	29. The M*A*S*H Olypics Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any thoughts about the mash olympics? Would Doc be on Hawkeye or BJ's team or would she also get assigned as a team captain?

  * Doc admittedly does need the exercise
  * She’s got surprising upper body strength for her size, but that only goes so far without proper weight training
  * She’s not team captain, but she does get in on the bet after B.J. decides to make a remark on her size; new bet is top of having to push Hawkeye around for a week, she gets unlimited piggy back rides, but if she loses, she’ll be his personal maid for said week
  * Hawkeye picks Doc for his team; B.J. thinks her short stature is a detriment, but Hawkeye is counting on her lighter weight to make her easier to carry and she’s stronger than she looks
  * She’s also definitely riding on Hawkeye’s shoulders for the nurses carry; she may not be a nurse, but there is no way she’s carrying somebody else on her shoulders
  * The ending shot Liz is clinging to B.J.’s back while he pushes Hawkeye
  * When Sgt. Ames gets a seat, she climbs off of B.J. telling him she’s going back to her tent, “and driver, pick me up at my usual time”




	30. Flirting with the Nurses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How does Doc react to Hawkeye's constant flirting with the nurses? I can see her being both amused and exasperated by it

[Originally posted by itwoodbeprefect](https://tmblr.co/ZavRDwZ6GIVFGi00)

  * It becomes very clear to her very early that flirting is Hawkeye’s number one form of communication
  * It’s just how he functions and you either get used to it or let you drive you crazy
  * She can get exasperated at time if she’s just not in a good mood to begin with, but honestly it’s just background noise at this point
  * I will say as a personal headcanon, you know after season 3 or so, we don’t see Hawkeye actually successfully flirting with the ladies?
  * Like in the early seasons we actually see him doing some canoodling on account of his flirtatious remarks, but as soon as season 4 rolls around all the nurses are playfully turning him down?
  * My explication is that round about that time the nurses all collectively agree that Hawkeye is Liz’s guy
  * Yes, Hawkeye flirts, but they all know he has a thing for Doc and vice versa so they all make a packed never to take him up on his offers
  * Hawkeye doesn’t really notice he’s striking out because he doesn’t really want to succeed in the first place and the nurses get the satisfaction of supporting their friend
  * They occasionally have to fill in a new nurse on the scheme, but they all catch on pretty quick




	31. Misc. Relationship Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seires of random questions based on a tumblr post

**Is money a problem?**

No. They’re both successful surgeons. Money is not even close to an issue.

**How many cars do they own?**

Once they settle in Crabapple Cove, I can see each of them wanting their own car. Nothing fancy, but if there is an emergency they want to be able to go without leaving the other stranded.

**Do they own their home or do they rent?**

Initially rent, but then buy one after they get married.

**Do they live near the coast or deep in the countryside?**

East Coast baby!

**Do they live in the city or in the country?**

I guess more country. It’s just a small New England town.

**Do they enjoy their surroundings?**

Stupidly so. 

**What’s their song?**

Why Am I So Romantic by Lilian Roth

**What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Liz: Read, work on the house, pay bills, listen to the radio, crossword puzzles, meet with some of the other working women in town, anything really

Hawkeye: Long walks, try to catch B.J. on the phone, experiment in the kitchen, experiment with mixed drinks not made out of gasoline, he’s gotten good at staving off boredom

**Where did they first meet?**

Korea

**How did they first meet?**

[Read this](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/190810990449/whats-up-doc-part-1)

**Who spends the most money when out shopping?**

Depends on what they’re shopping for. 

Hawkeye is willing to spend a ridiculous amount of money on food now. Nothing but fresh food and the occasional imported rib from Chicago.

Liz admittedly blows it on nice clothes. She likes dressing up and has a particular weakness for shoes.

**Who’s more likely to flash their assets?**

Liz.

We love Hawkeye, but he’s a bisexual disaster who thinks Hawaiian shirts are the height of fashion. Liz models her look after Ingrid Bergman and it shows. She knows what she’s working with.

**Who finds it amusing when the other trips over?**

Liz. A victory against his stupid noodle legs. The taller they are, the harder they fall.

**Any mental issues?**

PTSD all around.

**Who’s terrified of bugs?**

Liz. She can’t handle spiders.

**Who kills the spiders around the house?**

Neither. Hawkeye always does the cup and paper trick and let’s them out into the front lawn.

**Their favourite place?**

There’s a park bench right by the water. They can stay out there for hours, talking and laughing as the waves steady lap against the shore and the sun slowly set around them. It’s perfect.

**Who pays the bills?**

Liz. Hawkeye won’t be lost if he’s asked to do it, but Liz just has the better concentration to get it all done in one afternoon.

**Do they have any fears for their future?**

They both have their moments. Hawkeye wonders sometimes if he’s too much of a basket case after Korea, that he’s expecting too much of Liz for her to stand by him. Liz meanwhile has this aching fear that something is going to go wrong. She can be happy and content, and then it can suddenly strike her that it won’t last. Hawkeye could die in a car accident on the way to work or the house can burn down or another war could happen and they’d be shipped off all over again.

These moments don’t last, and they can each find comfort in the other, but they’re persistent.

**Who’s more likely to surprise the other with a fancy dinner?**

Hawkeye. He can be down right romantic when he wants to, and is willing to splurge on some nice wine and a steak dinner from time to time.

**Who uses up all of the hot water?**

They both do. It’s a race to get to the shower every morning. Hawkeye insist that she’s using too much water for her body mass while Liz argues that he has considerably less hair and should logically only need two seconds to rinse off.

**Who’s the tallest?**

Hawkeye, obviously

**Who’s more likely to just randomly hop into the shower with the other?**

Hawkeye, in a sexy way. Liz in a “move over I need to get to work” kind of way.

**Who wanders around in their underwear?**

Hawkeye got in the habit of walking around in boxer shorts and a robe and he’s not about to stop now.

**Who sings the loudest when singing along to the radio?**

Hawkeye, his voice is just naturally more piercing than hers. But, Liz is the one most likely to be caught singing along with the radio.

**What do they tease each other about?**

Hawkeye teases Liz on: her height, her stress levels, her stubbornness, the way she scrunches her nose when she’s annoyed, her inability to even look at a spider, and almost every morning he will inevitably say, “you want some coffee to go with your sugar?”

Liz teases Hawkeye on: his height, his frankly terrible taste in clothes, his intolerance for the cold, even when he grew up in Maine, his terrible attempts at speaking French, and just how much of a sensitive boy he can be sometimes

**Who is more likely to cringe at the other’s fashion sense at times?**

Liz. All the time. She thought it was just because he had limited civilian clothes, but no, he dresses like that even back in the states.

**Do they have mutual friends?**

The entire 4077th

**Who crushed first?**

Hawkeye, but it took him a while to admit it.

**Any alcohol or substance related problems?**

Hawkeye is a highly functional alcoholic. It’s something he genuinely needs to work on once he’s back home. 

**Who is more likely to stumble home, drunk, at 3am?**

Hawkeye on his own. The both of them if they’re together.

**Who swears the most?**

Hawkeye, at least in public. Liz can swear with the best of them if she’s working on something in the house.


	32. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do Liz and the boys ever have sleepovers in each others tents? Like she can't be bothered walking back to hers so she crashes in the swamp, or Hawkeye decides he wants a (semi) private tent so he commandeers hers

  * All the time
  * There have been plenty of times after a long shift she’s stopped by the Swamp for a night cap and passed out in Hawkeye’s cot
  * Hawkeye can’t wake her up and he’s too tired to carry her back to her tent
  * So, he just scoots her over so she’s basically laying on top of him and passes out
  * Liz is very defensive of her own space and so it takes a bit more to have Hawkeye just commandeer her tent
  * If he and B.J. are having a fight, one of them will knock on Liz’s door so they can have some extra space
  * It’s honestly a race since that means they don’t have to be alone with Charles
  * Basically whoever storms out first gets first dibs
  * She’ll put up with it for maybe a week before she kicks them out and tells them to make up instead of acting like children
  * The only other circumstance I can think of Liz letting him pass out in her tent is if he’s having a lot of trouble sleeping
  * Like, I haven’t slept in 48 hours, why am I still awake kind of sleeping problems
  * She’ll get a spare cot for herself, and let him lay out in hers which she’s filled in an embarrassing amount of pillows and blankets
  * It doesn’t always help, but it’s something




	33. Family

**Do your muses plan on having children/or have children?**

They do plan on having kids, it’s just a matter of when. They agree to wait a year after they get home to decide how they feel about each other after the war before they even decide to get married. After that they really do need to sit down and talk about what having kids would mean. Liz isn’t going to give up her job to be a stay at home mom, so they need to agree to switch off being home and watching the kids.

**If so, how many children do your muses want/have?**

Hawkeye is content with just one kid. He was an only child and liked it. He had plenty of friends growing up and it also meant he had a lot of time with his Dad, what’s not to like?

Liz wants at least two. She always liked the idea of having siblings. Her childhood was comparatively a lot lonelier, so knowing their kids would always have each other really appeals to her.

**Who is the favorite parent?**

Hawkeye, but only because he cheats. He’s the parents who sneaks ice cream and let’s them stay up past their bedtime. He genuinely has a hard time disciplining the kids at times because he doesn’t like being seen as the bad guy.

**Who is the authoritative parent?**

Liz, hands down. She has perfected the method all mothers learn that strikes the fear of God in their children the moment they hear their full name being called from across the house.

**Who is more likely to allow the children to have a day off school?**

Both, but not for the reasons you’d expect. They’re both doctors so there is no way their kids are going to fool them by pretending to be sick. If they’re really sick, then of course they get to stay home, but otherwise, it’s off the school.

However, they both allow for a mental health day. If they know their kids have been working hard and are really stressed about a test or assignment, they’ll let them stay home, sleep in, give them extra time to work on their project and decompress.

**Who lets the children indulge in sweets and junk food when the other isn’t around?**

Hawkeye. He tries to make up for it by triple checking they brush their teeth every night, but somehow ice cream always finds its way into the fridge when Mom is out.

**Who turns up to extra curricular activities to support their children?**

Neither of them are what you conciser “sporty” so they try to steer their kids into stuff like art or theater or boy/girl scouts. It works for the most part, and so neither of them have problems getting their kids to meetings, but they do need to coordinate schedules in advance. 

Hawkeye has a little more leeway with the hospital than Liz does, if there is an emergency, but it’s pretty even all around.

**Who goes to parent teacher interviews?**

Hawkeye always at least goes to the first meeting. They figured out early on some teachers like to make…comments about the fact Liz works full time as well as Hawkeye. It can easily derail the conversation on their kids if Liz has to field questions about “making sure there is a consistent maternal influence at home”. Liz may go to later meetings once their kids are more settled and Hawkeye gets a better feel for the teacher.

**Who changes the diapers?**

They’re both doctors. They can both handle it. At yet, somehow, Hawkeye always manages to find his hands occupied by something else when it’s time for changing.

**Who gets up in the middle of the night to feed the baby?**

They switch off depending on who worked late the night before. But, Hawkeye is a lighter sleeper and so there are times it just gives him something to do while his mind wanders.

**Who spends the most time with the children?**

They really, really try to make it even, but honestly, Hawkeye. He grew up with a single Dad. He just thinks it’s part of being a Dad to consistently be there for your kid. Plus, he just has better standing with the hospital. They can’t afford to lose him, so he has a bit more leverage getting time off. Liz spends as much time with the kids as she can and loves them to death, but it’s harder for her. She makes up for it whenever she’s home, but there are moments she gets a little jealous.

It’s easier once they’ve gotten older, and Liz has a better standing with the hospital. But, those first three to five years are rough.

**Who packs their lunch boxes?**

Liz, every morning. She also write little notes for them, even when they start middle school.

**Who gives their children ‘the talk’?**

Liz makes Hawkeye do it, mostly because she thinks it would be funny. He may be a doctor and a flirt, but the idea of having to explain sex to his twelve year old is the most awkward thing he could ever conceive of. 

**Who cleans up after the kids?**

Liz. Hawkeye just doesn’t think about the mess and it’s like pulling teeth to get him to help her with chores as it is. You bet your ass as soon as the kids are old enough, she makes a chore chart and includes everybody. _Everybody._

**Who worries the most?**

Hawkeye. He worries about his mental health and if that’s having a bad effect on the kids. He worries if he’s doing a good job. He worries when they’re sick. He worries when they get a paper cut.

It’s not like Liz doesn’t worry. She always makes them call home the moment they get to a friend’s house. She’s terrified the first time they go driving out with their friends. But, Hawkeye’s are more consistent and baked into the mundane. It honestly surprises him. He didn’t realize humans were capable of worrying this much and still stay up right.

**Who are the children more likely to learn their first swear word from?**

Liz. She was working on something in the kitchen and let out a loud, “Shit!” right in the earshot of the kids. Hawkeye never let her live it down.


	34. Disagreements

**Who is more likely to raise their voice?**

Hawkeye, but he’s just naturally a loud person. Liz won’t trying to bring him back down though, she can scream with the best of them.

**Who threatens to leave but never actually does?**

Neither. If they ever get really heated Hawkeye might say something along the lines of, “Just go! That’s what you want isn’t it?!” But honestly, if it ever gets to that point, that’s when Liz actually snaps out of it and tries to calm things down.

She doesn’t want to go and that’s what scares her sometimes. Hawkeye meanwhile, is terrified that she’ll leave. So, if he actually says that to her, there’s a lot more going on.

**Who actually keeps their word and leaves?**

Neither. They might go to their corners and try to cool down in another room, maybe go for a walk, but neither of them are going to pack their bags. They’re adults. It took them a long time to even decide to be together, they’re not just going to walk out after one argument.

**Who trashes the house?**

Neither. They might try to tear their own hair out, but that’s the extent. No throwing or wall punching or anything. They’re not the type.

**Do either of them get physical?**

Never. Like I said, they’re not the physical types. Hawkeye would never, ever hit a woman and Liz only punches men who physically assault her. She’s not going to slap Hawkeye mid argument.

**How often do they argue/disagree?**

Not often at all, at least on the important stuff. The biggest arguments they’ve had have been about Hawkeye not trying to run to her rescue every time somebody gave her a hard time at work. She appreciates the effort, but she needs to work with these people and if she fights every battle that’s all she’d be doing. 

The rest are typical every day arguments, little annoyances that can be heated in the moment, but can be worked at and even laughed at in the future.

**Who is the first to apologize?**

It depends on the argument. Both of them can be extremely stubborn and it can take a third party to make them see one of them is in the wrong. But, if they feel like they’re messed up, they’ll be the first to apologize. It just takes them time to do it. More than once they’ve apologized to each other at the same time. They really don’t like fighting with each other.


	35. Sleeping

**Who snores?**

Hawkeye. Not always, but just enough for Liz to make fun of him for it.

**If both do, who snores the loudest?**

See above.

**Do they share a bed or sleep separately?**

**Korea:** Sleep seperately, though once they get together there are plenty of sleepovers in Liz’ tent.

**Maine:** Same bed. All the time. No “I Love Lucy” styles for them.

**If they sleep together, do they cozy up together or lay far apart?**

**Korea: N** o choice but to cuddle up, there is barely room for one on those cots.

**Maine:** They still cuddle up. Call it habit, but it feels weird being separated. They even got a Queen sized bed because a King felt too big.

**Who talks in their sleep?**

They both do. Granted, Hawkeye only seems to talk in his sleep when he’s having a bought on insomia or nightmares. Liz just reguralry talks in her sleep. It’s not much, usually just disconnected words, but Hawkeye teases her about it just as much as she teases about his snoring.

**What do they wear to bed?**

**Korea:** Usually whatever they were wearing post surgery, or if they’re feeling fancy, a robe

**Maine:** Hawkeye invests in the comfiest pajamas he can get his hands on and slips into them almost every night. Liz usually goes for a night dress or those really big fuzzy pajamas on particularity cold nights.

**Are either of your muses insomniacs?**

Hawkeye has his moments, and it continues even after Korea. He’s been going to therapy and trying to work through it, but sometimes there is just nothing for it and he can’t sleep.

Liz never got insomnia. She has her own issues, but she’s usually able to get her body to at least relax enough to stay in bed.

**Can sleeping pills be found by the bedside?**

Absolutely, for both of them.

**Do they wrap their limbs around each other or just lay side by side?**

Limbs right on top of each other. Old habits.

**Who wakes up with bed hair?**

Both of them. Hawkeye can usually calm it down with some wet water and a comb, but Liz takes a little longer. She swears he wakes up early just to mess it up more on purpose.

**Who wakes up first?**

Liz most of the time. She’s much more of a morning person than Hawkeye.

**Who prepares breakfast in bed for the other?**

**Korea:** Neither of them really. They’d never willingly subject each other to food from the mess.

**Maine:** They switch off, but Liz is more likely to do it than Hawkeye, just because she wakes up earlier. But, if she’s had a particualry long night, Hawkeye will make her stay in bed and bring her up some food. He’s actually not a bad cook so it’s genuinely nice.

**What is their favorite sleeping position?**

Just curled in together. Whether Hawkeye’s head is buried against her chest with her arms wrapped around him or Liz is half laying on top of him, just having the pressure of their bodies pressed against each other is everything. It’s just a solid reminder that they’re there and real and solid.

**Who hogs the sheets?**

Hawkeye. He is a sensitive boy and gets cold really easily. Liz is made of stronger stuff, but on cold nights, she will fight for that blanket, or at least snuggle up with him.

**Do they set an alarm each night?**

Liz. Hawkeye hates alarms more than anything in the world. If he had it in him to wake up early and turn off the alarm before he went off, he would, but he can’t. Liz does try to turn it off quickly though.

**Can a television be found in their bedroom?**

**Korea:** Obviously not.

**Maine:** I can see Hawkeye actually getting really excited when TVs become more available and they can put on in their room. Plenty of late nights with Hawkeye watching TV and Liz passed out beside him.

**Who has nightmares?**

They both do, during and after Korea.

**Who has ridiculous dreams?**

Hawkeye gets them more often then Liz. Liz usually has a lot of trouble remembering her dreams, at least the ones that aren’t nightmares. Hawkeye has always had vivid dreams and he loves sharing the particularly strange ones.

**Who sprawls out and takes up most of the bed?**

Liz actually. Hawkeye naturally curls into himself. Liz spreads out, more than once hitting him in the face in her sleep until he gets his arms around her to stop her wiggling.

**Who makes the bed?**

Liz more often than not. As I’ve said in previous headcanons, it’s like pulling teeth to get Hawkeye to do any kind of cleaning.

**What time is bed time?**

**Korea:** Anytime they can get some shut eye.

**Maine:** About the same, but they’re both kind of nightowls, so around 10:00 or 11:00 PM for Liz and midnight or so for Hawkeye.

**Any routines/rituals before bed?**

**Korea:** None. Just pass out.

**Maine:** Brush teeth, put pjs on, read or watch a show, talk for a little bit and then sort of drift off

**Who’s the grumpiest when they wake up?**

Hawkeye, every time. The man is not a morning person.


End file.
